Past The Miracle
by StarrShyne
Summary: [Miracle] Chevon and Rizzo after the Olympics. Sequel to 'Do You Believe In Miracles'
1. Packing

_**Disclaimer- **"Miracle" is owned by Walt Disney. I am making no money from this story, just writing for amusement. I own only Chevon Patrick._

_**Author's Note- **This story is a sequel to 'Do You Believe in Miracles'. You'll enjoy this story more if you read it first. This story takes place following the Olympics in Lake Placid in 1980._

**Detroit, MI**

**April 17, 1980**

I was at home packing, getting ready to fly out to Boston and spend time with Mike his family. I hadn't seen him since we left Lake Placid almost two months ago. We talked every night on the phone and Rizzo had sent me flowers for Easter. I missed him a lot. Lately I'd been feeling different about Rizzo and was hoping that time with him would help.

Rizzo had quit playing hockey following the Olympics much to my disappointment. He'd gotten a job as Athletic Director at Boston University. He'd also been busy fixing up his own apartment and would be moving out of his parent's house soon.

Daddy had gotten a job as director of operations for the New York Rangers. He was splitting his time between home in Detroit and New York. Back to the schedule I lived under when he was in the NHL. I missed him a lot when he wasn't home, but he really liked his new job.

I looked over what I had packed. I was excited about this trip, but at the same time I was nervous. I was anxious to see Mike and his family again, but I was nervous about meeting the rest of his family. And I didn't know how to handle that he lived in a house with 17 people. His entire family living in one house, each family on a different floor. Mike and his family lived on the 2nd floor. Although several boys from the team had told me over and over that the Eruzione's were very welcoming. And Mike's parents had been very nice to me at the Olympics.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 8:00. Mike called always called me at 8:00. We'd talk for 30 minutes and then I'd call dad in NYC. It was routine. Added to the routine was every Friday at 10:00 OC would call me to talk about _Dallas._ If he had managed to see the night's episode, we'd talk about that. If he'd missed it because of a game or traveling, I'd fill him in. But OC still insisted that he didn't like the show, was just keeping up with it so he'd know what I was talking about. I didn't believe him for a minute and was pretty sure he'd developed a crush on Audrey Landers who was now on the show.

The phone rang. Just on time, I knew it was Mike.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." Mike said.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked.

"Good. We're planning all the year end sports banquets for the teams." Mike said.

"You are…..you sure you're happy in this job?" I asked for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Yeah, Chev I love it. Back at my alma mater working. Getting a nest egg together and getting my own place. What's not to love?" Mike asked.

"It's just…..you were so successful as a player. And being Captain of a Gold Medal team and all…..I just thought you'd continue playing is all." I said.

"I still love hockey, but nothing I could ever do would top winning at Lake Placid. And this way I can have a more normal life. You know regular job, home every evening." Mike said. "And this way I'll have more time for you. Have you considered moving out here like I keep asking you to?"

"I…I don't know. I have a job here doing college scouting for the Wings and…"

"Just think about it will you?" Mike asked. "I'm getting my own place; it's really coming along nice actually. It's a nice big place, more than enough room for both of us if you move in. I really miss you."

"I miss you too." I said, and it was true, I did. "I'll think about it."

"Good, while you're out here I'll show you my place. It's awesome. I'll have a deck and backyard." Mike said.

"I thought you were renting an apartment?"

"Actually it's a townhouse." Mike said. "It's being painted next week."

"Sounds really nice." I said.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love living here with my family, but it'll be nice to have my own place." Mike said.

"How is your family?" I asked.

"They can't wait for you to get here. Mom is already planning on cooking everything she can think of. Dad wants to take you to a Red Sox game. And the rest of the family can't wait to meet you." Mike said. "By the way, grandma, God Bless her, likes to snoop through people's belongings as a way of getting to know them. Also since she is the matriarch of the family she feels it's her right to do so. So don't bring any condoms or birth control of any kind."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"You know my family is Catholic. Grandma and several others in the family believe the old ways, no birth control." Mike said.

"But I'm not Catholic. And I do believe in birth control. I don't want a baby right now." I said.

"Baby I know. I just don't want any problems. I don't want a baby either. And I personally see nothing wrong with condoms, the pill and all that happy crap. But I don't want a big deal made about it with my family." Mike said. "And by their standards, you should be a virgin."

"But I lost my virginity to _you._ I've never been with anyone else." I protested.

"I know that…I didn't mean it that way. I just meant they believe in waiting till marriage to have sex." Mike said. "It doesn't bother me at all. I know you'll never be with anyone else but me."

I took a deep breath. I wanted Mike's family to like me. And I didn't want to cause in problems since Mike's feelings seemed to be more modern than those of some of his family.

"Okay, I won't bring any condoms, but that means we can't do anything while I am there." I said.

"I'll take care of it. I just didn't want them finding condoms in your things and being upset with you. You honestly think that I haven't seen you in two months and wouldn't find a way to have sex?" I could hear Mike smile.

I smiled. "I should hope not. I've kinda missed that."

"Me too. Oh and bring conservative bras and panties too. You know I love your silky, lacy and sexy things but I think it'd be best so nothing is implied or misunderstood." Mike said.

"Okay, any other rules?" I sighed.

"No, seriously baby, you know I don't care what you wear, I just don't think grandma would take too well to finding g-strings in your suitcase." Mike said.

"Then let her stay out of my things." I snapped.

"Chevon…I know it's a nasty habit, but it's her thing. Please understand." Mike said.

I sighed. "It's not so bad, I just…..it's fine."

"You still arriving Friday at 1:00?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you be at the airport for me?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." Mike said.

"I should probably go so I can call daddy. The Rangers didn't play tonight but he had a meeting with some team investors." I said.

"Tell him I said hi. And when hockey season is over in May, you and your dad have to come out. I really want him to come." Mike said.

"Okay." I said. Mike had been insisting dad visit with me in May for a couple weeks now. "I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." Mike said. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Same time, same place." I smiled and hung up.

I sat for a moment thinking about everything Rizzo had just told me. I wasn't sure how I felt about having to present myself a certain way. But then again, we all do little things like that to suit parents and families. Dad would rip Mike limb from limb if he knew some of the things we'd done.

I picked up the phone and called dad. If I didn't check in, he worried about me.

"Patrick." He answered.

"Hey daddy, it's me." I said.

"Hey Chevon, what are you doing tonight?" Dad asked.

"Packing for Winthrop. I just talked to Mike." I said. "He says hi and is still insisting we both visit in May."

Dad chuckled. "Tell him I'll be there to quit worrying."

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"You know how it is when you have to schmooze with bigwigs." Dad said. "Are you okay? You sound a little down."

"I'm okay. I just…..I am confused about Mike." I said.

"You just miss him is all. I am sure when you get to Winthrop everything will be fine." Dad said.

"It's just….its so different now that he's not playing hockey anymore." I said.

"How?" dad asked.

"I don't know. It's just Jimmy is in Atlanta on a hot streak. Mac and Rammer went to Buffalo. OC will be called to Chicago out of the minors at any minute. And Mike is retired from hockey in his 20's." I sighed.

"He's still Rizzo. He's still America's hero. You know how many personal appearances and interviews he's been giving. And he's still the same person he was in Minneapolis over the summer. Didn't you fall in love with that person?" Dad asked.

"Yeah…I guess I just need time to adjust to everything." I said.

"Chev, you're going to go to Winthrop, walk off the plane and see Mike and everything will be fine." Dad said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said.

"Just because I haven't had a personal life in a long time doesn't mean I forgot how things go." Dad said and I could tell he was smirking.

"You're my dad….you don't do things like that." I giggled.

"If I didn't do things like that, I wouldn't have gotten you." Dad laughed.

"Fine, you don't do things like that _anymore_." I laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that ancient. I just had you when I was a kid myself." Dad said.

I laughed. "I got to go daddy. I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Okay, make sure you pack warm clothes. It may be spring but it's still cold on Boston Harbor. Winthrop is right along the Boston Harbor." Dad said.

"I will. I'll pack versatile clothes." I said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too dad." I said and hung up.

I decided to finish packing before I headed to bed. I went back into my room to finish packing. I stopped and looked at the picture that had hung in my room as long as I could remember. It was one of mom holding me the month before she was killed. We were dressed up to go to a friend's wedding.

It was time's like this I wished I had a mother. Dad had always been mom and dad to me and done a great job. He'd always been approachable about any subject, even dating. I'd often wondered if mom's advice about guys would've been different about dating than dad's. Dad was always the 'protective of his baby girl' type, but trusted my judgment as well.

I smiled at the picture and outright laughed remembering when dad had to explain menstruation to me because I started before it was taught to me in school. I could still see him sitting on the couch trying to get me to stop crying and telling me I didn't need an ambulance it was Mother Nature. And then him taking me to the drug store and luckily finding a female employee to help me find maxi pads.

I shook my head. Dad was probably right, I just missed Mike. I'd get to Winthrop and everything would be fine.


	2. Arriving in Winthrop

_XX- Yay, I am so glad you're back. I love your reviews and have missed you in my CSI:NY story lately. You'll just have to sit back and see how the story plays out. I have big plans, if I could ever find more time to write. And the Dallas stuff will be here a lot because spring of 1980 was the big 'who shot JR?' thing. And it's a hoot to go from writing horny Craig with Kylah to daddy Craig for Chev._

_Flowersc781- I don't mean to torture you. Just happens I guess. LOL I hope I can keep your attention._

_Lia06- Here is more. Sorry it took so long. Life is crazy right now._

_Meadow567- Still curios about the Steve joke. And you're already making predictions here which I love. And no dirty talk with grandma Eruzione home._

_Emador- It is a hoot going from Craig trying to have sex with Kylah, knocking her up in an elevator for heaven's sake….to daddy Craig looking out for Chev, his little girl. And the PMS bit made me laugh while writing it. _

**Logan International Airport  
****Boston, Massachusetts**

I stepped off the plane in Boston and began looking around for Mike. He was supposed to meet me at the gate. I saw Mike standing off to the side. I smiled and hurried to hug him.

"Chev…oh my god I've missed you." Mike held me tight.

"I've missed you too." I said. I inhaled deeply, he smelled the same and it calmed me a bit.

"You look so beautiful. I can't believe it's been two months." Mike said. He leaned down and kissed me. It was soft and gentle and familiar.

"You look great." I told him. He did, he was in jeans and long sleeved shirt.

"I should get you home. Everyone is dying to meet you." Mike said.

I nodded, a little nervous. Mike sensed it.

"They're going to love you. Mom and dad already do." Mike said.

"I hope so." I said.

Mike took my hand and kissed it. "They will."

"Well, let's head to your house to meet your 900 family members that live with you." I sighed.

"Chev, it'll be okay." Rizzo said.

"Which way to baggage claim?" I asked.

"Down this way." Rizzo said and we started walking. "How was your flight?"

"It was good. I need to call dad and leave him a message that I arrived safe." I said.

"Is he still coming in May?" Mike asked.

"Yes, he says for you to relax that he will definitely be here." I said.

"I am so glad to have you here. I have missed you so much." Mike said.

"I've missed you too. I really missed you Mike." I said.

"First couple weeks I'd wake up expecting you to be next to me." Mike said.

"I know how you feel." I said.

We stopped at baggage claim to wait on my suitcase.

"So what all do you have planned while I am in Boston?" I asked.

"I thought we could take a day and go sightseeing in Plymouth. And I want to show you my new place." Mike said.

"Sounds fun." I said.

"Chev, I'm really glad you're here." Mike said.

I smiled. "I'm glad I'm here too."

Mike gave me a quick kiss and grabbed my bag as it went around.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, where did you park?" I asked.

"Right outside." Mike said and took my hand. "Come on."

(Winthrop)

We pulled up in front of Mike's house. The yard was full of children and adults were crowded on the porch.

"I feel like I am in that movie 'Yours, Mine, and Ours'." I groaned.

"Come on, you'll love it. My family can't wait to meet you." Mike said.

We got out of the car and started up the sidewalk. I saw Rizzo's parents standing among the family on the porch.

"Is all 17 people here now?" I asked.

"Nah, some had to work and will be here later tonight." Rizzo said.

Suddenly I was surrounded by people all talking and hugging me. I didn't understand a lot of what they were saying.

"Mike, why are they speaking Italian?" I whispered.

"Does it bother you?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I want to know what they're saying about me." I said.

"We speak a lot of Italian at home." Rizzo said. "You'll get used to it."

I sighed and managed to greet everyone. They were all very friendly, but all living in one house? Luckily Helen (Rizzo's mom) grabbed my arm.

"Chev, we're so glad you finally made it here. Mikey has been so excited to see you again." Helen said.

"I am glad to be here. I have been looking forward to visiting." I said.

"We're so glad you're here. Everyone is so happy to meet you. Everyone knows Mikey is just crazy about you." She squeezed my hand. "I'll show you where you'll be staying. You'll be on the second floor with us."

(Night)

I had managed to get away from everyone to sit out on the front porch of Rizzo's home. I could hear people moving about in the house.

"There you are. I was looking for you." Rizzo stepped out on the porch.

"I came out here after 'Dallas'. I called OC to see what he thought of it, and then came out here." I said.

"What did he think of it?" Rizzo sat beside me on the swing.

"We're both convinces JR is pushing his luck. Rumor is the season finale is going to be some big blockbuster." I said.

"You okay?" Mike took my hand.

"It's just been a big day. Meeting so many people and all." I said.

Mike smiled and put his arm around me. "Well get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we'll spend the day together."

I nodded. "That would be nice."

"You sure you're okay?" Mike asked.

"Your grandmother is upstairs going through my things." I sighed.

"I told you she does that." Mike said. "I know it's invasive, but she only does it once to get to know you. She thinks she has the right since you're in her home."

I eyed him. "And where do you hide condoms so that no one finds them?"

Mike pulled back. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well I was a virgin when we started dating. You weren't. Where did you hide condoms?" I said.

"I…I was at college. I had my own dorm room and I roomed with OC." Mike said. "I don't understand."

"And now that you're not rooming with OC anymore?" I asked.

"I have my own apartment that is almost ready to move into….and my own office." Mike said. "Where is this coming from?"

"I just don't appreciate that I am not allowed to carry condoms or birth control because I am supposed to be a virgin. Meanwhile, you're the one I slept with and you weren't even a virgin then." I said.

"Are you mad because you can't carry condoms or are you mad that I've had sex with other girls?" Mike asked.

"A little of both I guess." I said.

"Look Chevon….personally I don't care if you have condoms, a diaphragm, birth control pills…hell you could have the whole damn pharmacy for all I care. But my family is old fashioned on that point. I just don't want any problems. What we do in private is our business. I am all for using condoms and the pill and whatever." Rizzo said. "Please understand, I want everyone to get along. I love you; I don't want problems between you and my family. Isn't it enough that we agree?"

"I am glad you believe in birth control." I agreed.

"And why are you suddenly upset about my past girlfriends? You knew I had dated other girls." Mike asked.

"Does your family think you're a virgin?" I asked.

"I guess so. It's not like I walked into the house going 'Hey mom, never believe this girl I screwed last night.' They feel sex is for marriage only, but times are different." Mike said. "Are you regretting having sex with me?"

"It's not that. It's hard to explain. Like, listening to all this about your family…virginity is obviously a big deal around here. I gave you mine…..some other woman got yours." I said.

Mike sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do to change that."

"I know that. And I knew this before…it's just…I dunno, maybe I am just taking the frustration of everything out on you." I said.

Mike took my hand. "There were only two girls before you. The first…her name was Michelle. I dated her most of my freshman year of college. She transferred during the summer and that was it. The other was Christina. We met at a Christmas party my junior year and dated a few months. But she wasn't what I wanted….I let her go." Mike tilted my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "Someone else might have been my first, but you're my last and that means more to me than anything. I didn't love them….especially not the way I love you. And you have no idea how much it means to me that I was your first."

I felt the tears coming on. "Mike, I'm sorry. I guess just missing you and being away from you has been so hard and then….."

"Hey don't be sorry. I understand. If any other guy touched you that way, I'd be ready to rip their throats out." Mike pulled me into his arms. "And just so you know….sex is more special and amazing with you because I love you. I was completely in love with you our first time. I knew I loved you that's why I waited without pressuring you."

I smiled. "I love you….I'm sorry…."

"Shhhhh, it's good that we talked about this. I have a feeling that had been bothering you. Now we've talked it out." Mike said.

"I do love you. I am so glad to be here. I really missed you holding me." I said.

"It's chilly out here. But we can snuggle up for awhile. I'll hold you and keep you warm." Mike smiled pulling me closer to him.

(Next Morning)

The next morning I woke up in the small guest room on the 2nd floor. I could hear commotion about the house already. I looked over at the night stand to see a bouquet of white lilies in a glass vase. I sat up and noticed the card. I could see my name in Mike's scribble he called handwriting.

I opened the card.

_Chev,  
__I am so glad you're here with me. I can't wait to spend the next few days with you. I love you so much. I know lilies are your favorite. I hope you enjoy waking up to them.  
__Love,  
__Mike_

I smiled and smelled one of the lilies. I was in Winthrop with Mike. We were going to spend the next few days together.


	3. The New Townhouse

_Judy- Sorry the update took so long. Hope you enjoy it._

_XX- We all love Eddie Cahill, how can you not? LOL There will be Dallas in the story because May of 1980 was the big 'who shot JR' finale. And after this story…I am not sure what I'll write for Miracle. I have story plans though. And I think that eventually Rizzo will speak some to Chev in Italian…you just have to wait. And there is OC in this story in the future. And Rizzo wasn't supposed to seem like a caveman just protective and in love. And you'll just have to sit tight to see what I have planned for this story._

_Lia06- She doesn't do it from Alzheimer's she is just being nosy. Sorry the update took so long._

_Meadow567- here is the long awaited update. Between dad dying, new job, vacation and life drama….here it is. I think from now on I'll update more regularly._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Gotta love Rizzo._

_Flowersc781- Glad you liked it. Sorry this took so long, had a lot going on. Hope you enjoy the update._

_Emador- Lots more to come in this story and you're not allowed to kill me over it._

Mike and I walked into his new apartment. It was bare except for some tools around from where the place was being worked on for Mike to move in.

"Wow, this is the biggest apartment I have ever seen. This is bigger than the one me and daddy lived in in Minneapolis." I said.

"It's actually a townhouse. I just loved the place when I found it." Mike said. "I have a surprise for you."

Mike pulled me up a small staircase in his townhouse to the loft.

"What? It's an empty loft?" I looked around.

"It's your loft. I want this to be your room in my home. You can decorate it any way you want, put your things in here, whatever you want." Mike said.

"Mike….I don't know." I said.

"Chevon….I really want you to move to Boston. This is my way of…I don't know, showing you how serious I am about you moving here. I want you to have a place in my new home right from the start." Mike said.

"Won't your family be suspicious if I have my own room in your house?" I asked.

"I told mom I was going to let you decorate the loft. She thought it was a great idea." Mike said.

I looked around. "I'll think about it."

"I really want you to move to Boston. And you'd be closer to your dad in New York." Mike said.

"I know. It's been on my mind." I said.

Mike leaned over and kissed me. "It's not easy being away from you."

"I miss you too." I said.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the place." Mike said as we headed back down the steps.

We walked out to the back patio.

"I wanted somewhere I could sit and relax." Mike smiled.

"Got a backyard and all. You can sit back here and relax. It'll be nice." I said.

"I love having you here." Mike said and pulled me against him. "Feels more like home with you here."

I smiled. "I think it'll be great when you get all your furniture and everything in here."

"Your dad is still coming in May right?" Mike asked.

"Yes, why do you keep asking about that? He said he'd be here." I said.

"I am just looking forward to seeing him." Mike said. "So what do you think of Boston so far?"

I smiled. "I liked spending the day with you yesterday and sightseeing. It's nice to see the places I learned about in history class."

"We just saw a few things. There is so much more we can see over time." Mike said.

I snuggled against Mike. "I had a great time yesterday. Seeing the Boston Tea Party sight and the boat and all. The Paul Revere House. Will you take me to Bunker Hill?"

"I'd take you anywhere you know that." Mike said.

"I suppose if I move here I gotta be a Red Sox fan?" I chuckled.

"I'll take you to Fenway." Mike said.

"I'd like that." I smiled and snuggled against him further.

"I have missed you so much." Rizzo said and lifted my chin. "I think about you all the time."

"I think about you too." I said.

Rizzo kissed me softly. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just outside, I'll be right back." Rizzo said.

I stood and watched as Rizzo walked out the door. I waited for him to come back, wondering exactly what he was doing.

Finally Rizzo walked back in carrying a blanket and pillows. Mike smiled at me.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"I thought it'd be nice to spend some time alone in my new apartment. Break it in." Mike smiled.

Mike spread the blanket out on the floor and threw the pillows down. I smiled and watched as he sat down in the center of the blanket.

"You going to stand there all night or you gonna join me down here?" Mike smiled.

I sat down on the blanket beside him. He leaned over and kissed me.

"I have missed you so much." Mike said.

"I missed you too." I told him.

"I didn't realize how much until I saw you step off that plane." Rizzo said. "I missed your smile, your laugh, the way you smell."

"I know, I miss having you with me so much." I said and kissed him.

"We have all afternoon." Mike winked.

"Then we shouldn't waste it." I crawled into his lap.

Mike kissed me again and gently laid me back on the blankets.

(Later)

"Man I missed that." Mike said and nuzzled my shoulder.

"Me too. I always feel so good when I'm with you." I smiled up at him.

He brushed the hair back from my face. "How did I ever get by before I met you?"

I smiled.

"Chev…..you sure your dad is coming in May?" Rizzo asked.

"Yes, for the 500th time. I think you're more excited to see him than me." I chuckled.

"It's just…..well I am anxious to see him is all." Mike said.

I wiggled against Mike. "I love being in your arms. I feel so safe here."

"Chev….do you ever think about us? In the future?" Mike asked.

"Well….I dunno. I thought you'd be going to the NHL. Now I am not sure what I think." I said.

"But now that I have retired, do you see anything about us in your future?" Mike asked.

"I don't want to be without you." I said. "I never really thought about the future after you retired…it was such a shock to me. I guess so much happened so fast. The Olympics were over. You retired, daddy went to New York, and I started a new job."

Mike gave me a small smile. "A lot has happened. I just wondered how you felt about the future."

"It'll happen when it does I guess." I said.

Mike stroked my cheek with his knuckles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said.

"You like my place?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." I said.

"I'm really glad you like it." Mike kissed me.

"So what all do you have planned for the rest of my trip?" I asked.

"Spending time with my family…getting you used to the Boston area. Showing you around BU." Mike said.

"You know you could always fly out to Detroit and spend some time with me there." I smiled.

"I might do that this summer. When our schedules slow down some and…..sounds great." Mike said.

"Do we have to be back yet?" I asked.

"Not for another few hours." Mike kissed me. "And you're not putting clothes on until we have to leave."

I chuckled. "Aren't you just a horny little boy?"

"I haven't seen a naked woman in two months." Mike kissed me again.

"No wonder you were so excited for me to visit." I giggled.

"Missed you for more than that." Mike licked along my collarbone.

"You're gonna kill me." I groaned.

Mike slid further down and kissed my hip bone. "Nope, just gonna send you to heaven."

"Mike, wait we just….MIKE!"


	4. Surprise Visitor

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Well here is some more for you to read. I hope you enjoy this. _

_Meadow567- Yeah it was my dad. I tried to be private about it so it wouldn't seem like I was broadcasting private info, you know? And leave it to you to make Rizzo's thoughts about Chev naughty, LOL._

_XX- Where you been? Here is some of your favorite man. Hope you like it._

_Emador- I don't know why you think of Mike as so innocent, but it's a hoot. And your theories about what is gonna happen, LOL. You'll just have to wait and see. But I can't wait to hear you after this chappie. _

**May 2, 1980  
****Detroit, MI**

"Daddy, I am fine. I promise, I'll fly in and see you in a few weeks right before we go see Mike." I said into the phone.

"I just worry about you being home alone so much." Dad said on the other end.

"Maybe I'll get a dog." I laughed.

"You sure you don't want to come to New York and live?" dad asked.

"I'm sure, my job is here. Listen, I know you're missing me. I miss you too. When the season is over and after we go see Mike, I'll come spend time with you in New York this summer." I said.

"It's not easy for me to leave my little girl alone so much." Dad said.

"It's not easy for me to leave my daddy alone. What if you start dating?" I giggled.

"I haven't been on a date since I proposed to your mom." Dad laughed.

"What about that blonde lady you went out with a few times when I was in first grade?" I asked. "She came to my Christmas play with you."

"She had to go. She didn't like you. She had big ideas of her and I getting married and me sending you to live with your grandparents." Dad said.

"What? You never told me that." I said.

"I never wanted you to feel like it was your fault. I never regretted keeping you with me for one minute. Yes, it was at times hard being a single dad in the NHL but getting to raise you was the greatest thing I could ever hope for." Dad said.

"But weren't you lonely?" I asked.

"At times, but who had time to be lonely when their 12 year old is trying to fix the car…and then she gets older in high school and I had to beat the boys off of her. And we won't even mention college when she signed me up to serve Thanksgiving dinner to the homeless as part of some sociology project." Dad laughed.

"I get the point." I chuckled and heard the doorbell. "Dad I got to go someone is at the door."

"It's late, Chev don't…."

"Dad, I'll look before I open it." I said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." I said and hung up the phone.

I heard the doorbell again. I hurried through the house and looked out the window by the door. I couldn't believe who was standing on my door step. I jumped and pulled the door open.

"Jack O'Callahan, what are you doing here?" I laughed and hugged him.

"I'm on my way home and I thought I'd stop and stay the night with one of my best friend's before heading on." OC smiled.

"It's so good to see you. Come on in." I said and pulled him into the house.

"I hope you don't mind me just dropping in." OC said.

"Not at all. I have missed you so much." I hugged him again. "How are you?"

"Good, really good. I love the team I am playing with and can't wait to get in the NHL." OC said.

I smiled. "I am really happy for you."

"So how are you? Rizzo hasn't stopped talking about you since you visited him a few weeks ago. And he is so excited for you and Coach Craig to visit." OC said.

"I'm good. I love scouting." I said. "Hardest is being away from dad. And I miss Mike too."

"You gonna move out there with him?" OC asked.

"I'm still thinking about it." I said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"A home cooked meal would be great." OC smiled.

"Come on in the kitchen, I'll fix you something." I said.

Jack followed me into the kitchen where I started pulling out a few pans and digging through the cupboards.

"So what do you think is gonna happen on the _Dallas_ season finale?" OC asked sitting at the counter.

"I don't know. Everyone is saying it's going to be huge. And JR is certainly pissing off everyone. I mean Pam and Bobby are ready to leave Southfork which will devastate Miss Ellie." I said.

"And now JR has turned on Kristin. And everything he has done to Cliff." OC said.

"I am glad you're at least admitting you like the show now." I giggled.

"I blame you. You got me hooked on it." OC smiled.

"Hey I was just watching it with Rizzo and you happened to be there." I giggled.

"It's okay. Gives me something to look forward to on the road." OC said.

"So how do you like playing in the minors? I mean we all know you're gonna be called up soon." I said.

"I love it. I've worked so hard to get here…I just can't wait to get called up and play professionally." OC smiled.

I smiled at him then sighed as I started washing vegetables.

"Chev, what is it?" OC asked.

"It's just that…..Mike should be doing the same thing. Mike should be out on that ice and playing for the NHL. He shouldn't be sitting behind some desk at BU." I said.

"Mike not playing bothers you that much?" OC asked.

"Jack, it's hard to explain. I grew up in the NHL. My dad played in the NHL. My mom was an NHL wife. I was an NHL child. My grandfather and uncle played in the NHL. Dad now coaches in the NHL. I scout for the NHL. See the trend." I said.

"But Rizzo didn't want to go to the NHL." OC said.

"I know…but he's not even playing anymore." I said.

"And this upsets you?" OC was confused.

"I loved cheering for him, supporting him on the ice. It was so amazing to be the one he'd come to celebrate with after a win. I loved being there for him when he was struggling. Watching him play was so exhilarating." I explained. "Now that he isn't playing…..I feel like something is missing."

"But you still love him right?" OC asked.

"Yeah….I do." I said.

"Love him enough to marry him?" OC asked.

I looked at Jack. "I haven't even thought of that yet. So much has happened so fast."

"I am sure it'll work out. I mean you enjoyed visiting Rizzo right?" OC asked.

"Yes being with him was wonderful. I had missed him so much. And even with all the things about his family….just being with Mike again." I smiled.

OC chuckled. "I heard about breaking in his new apartment."

"Yeah…he's all moved in now. The other day when he called he was 'I'm in the living room'." I chuckled.

"Rizzo is crazy about you, you know that right?" OC asked.

"I know. I know." I said.

"So what are you fixing me good for dinner?" OC asked.

"Some cooked vegetables and chicken." I said.

"Love your cooking. So what is there we can go do this late in Detroit?" OC asked.

"Plenty. After you eat we'll head out and just do whatever we find interesting." I said.

"Sounds great." OC smiled.


	5. Craig and Chevon Go To Winthrop

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- I hope the update was soon enough. I hope you enjoy thyis chapter as the story continues. _

_Meadow567- Don't worry, I won't because I don't know what that is. LOL Hope you enjoy this chappie._

_Emador- I love how you try to guess what is coming next. In that case I can't wait to hear what you have to say after this chappie. _

**Logan Airport- Boston, Massachusetts  
****May 20, 1980**

Dad and I stepped off the plane in Boston. Mike was standing there waiting for us. I smiled at him. He hurried over to greet us.

"Chev, Coach…I am so glad you guys made it." Mike said and kissed me. He hugged dad. "How was your flight?"

"It was good." Dad said. "Chev tells me you've been looking forward to us visiting."

"Yes, I am so glad to have you both here. My family is so anxious to meet you Coach. And to see Chev again." Mike said.

"We should get our bags and get going." Dad said.

"Chev, I am so glad you're here. I have missed you so much." Mike took my hand as we started towards baggage claim.

I smiled. "I missed you too."

"You okay? You haven't sounded like yourself lately." Mike asked.

"Yeah…..just….I'm fine." I said.

"Well, let's get going. I have a house full of people waiting on you two." Mike said.

"And I want to go to Fenway while I am here." Dad said.

"The weather is really warming up; Boston is beautiful in the spring." Mike said. "Chev I have things planned for us to do."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Mike smiled.

I shrugged as we continued through the airport.

"Coach, I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight. Just us guys." Mike said.

"You don't want to spend the evening with Chevon?" Dad asked.

"I'll spend the whole week with her. I just thought I'd treat you to dinner tonight." Mike said.

"Chev, you mind?" Dad asked.

"Oh no. You and Mike go have fun. I'll be fine. I am kind of tired after the flight." I said.

"Oh my mom is so excited to see you." Mike said.

I nodded and continued on to baggage claim.

(Winthrop, evening)

"Chevon, you've been quiet since arriving here." Helen Eruzione found me sitting in the room someone had given up for me to stay in.

"I'm just not used to a house with 17 people." I said.

"Mikey is out with your dad. He is a wonderful man." Helen said and sat on the bed next to me. "He did such a wonderful job raising you by himself."

"I'm very proud of him." I said.

"He is very proud of you." Helen said. "Mikey has missed you so much since your last visit."

I smiled.

"It's not the same since he moved away. Even in a house full of people, it's different without." Helen said.

"He really likes his new place." I said.

"Are you okay? You just seem so quiet." Helen asked.

"I'm okay. I just….I guess I'm tired." I said.

I couldn't tell her the truth that I felt distant from Mike. That I wasn't sure how I felt about him anymore. That I felt like something was missing.

"Did you and Mikey have a fight?" Helen asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that." I said.

"Well get some rest. I know Mikey has big plans for your trip." Helen said.

"I will." I said.

"Goodnight Chevon." Helen stood up and walked out of the room.

I shut off the lamp next to my bed and curled down under the covers. I'd have much rather stayed at Mike's townhouse but we didn't think his family or my dad would appreciate that. So I was stuck in the house with 17 people running around. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep pretty quickly because the next thing I knew, I woke up and dad was standing over me.

"Daddy?" I sat up in bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Dad said.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I was just watching you sleep." Dad said.

"Dad?"

Dad sat down on the bed with me. "Just checking in on you."

"Did and Mike have a good dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was nice to spend some time with Mike." Dad said.

"I'm glad you had a good night." I said.

Dad smiled at me. "I just can't believe you're all grown up. I blinked and my little girl became a woman."

"Daddy, are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine. Come sit with me a minute?" Dad opened his arms.

I scooted over and snuggled against dad.

"Been a long time I rocked you to sleep." Dad said. "I remember when you could sleep on my stomach."

"I remember when you'd take me out to dinner after being on long road trips." I said.

"So many memories and now you're all grown up. I just can't believe it." Dad said.

"I'll always be your little girl." I said.

Dad smiled and kissed my forehead. "That means a lot to me." Dad stood up. "I should be getting to bed. It's been a long day."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you." I said.

Dad looked at me then leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Love you too."

I snuggled down under the covers again. Dad walked out of the room and before I could close my eyes, Mike poked his head in.

"You still awake?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, daddy was just in here talking to me." I said.

"Got a few minutes for me?" Mike smiled.

"Sure." I said and sat back up.

Mike came over and sat on the bed.

"Did you have fun with my dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was glad to finally get to spend some time with him." Mike smiled.

"That's good. He said he enjoyed it too." I said.

"I am so excited for this week with you." Mike kissed me. "Saturday night we're going out, something special."

"I'm looking forward to it." I said.

Mike stroked my cheek. "You're so pretty….I love you so much."

I leaned against him. "It's good to be here."

Mike lifted my chin and kissed me again. I leaned against him. Mike pulled me closer against him.

I pulled back. "Mike…I don't want to. Not tonight."

"What's wrong?" Mike frowned.

"I'm just not….well I mean……your family is everywhere. They could walk in or something." I said.

Mike nodded. "I guess you're right. I should be getting to my own place."

"Goodnight Mike." I said.

"Night Chev, I love you." Mike kissed me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as Mike walked out.


	6. Saturday Night

_Emador- You forgot Craig's name? How did you manage that one? And you'll just have to wait and see what happens Moss Predictions. LOL_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Well here is some more for you to enjoy. I hope you like it. And your review was so cute how you hinted but never said anything._

_Meadow567- That wasn't a word, you're right, LOL. So read this and tell me what you think. And Go Tigers! _

**May 23, 1980**

**Winthrop, Massachusetts**

Mike was due to pick me up in a few minutes. He'd said to wear something nice. I sat in the guest room looking at myself in the mirror. I still felt very distant from Mike and being there with him wasn't helping this time.

I pulled on a pair of black pumps and stood up. I sighed and headed out to the main room to wait for Mike. I knew I'd have to tell him what I was feeling. I stepped out of the guest room. Helen, Eugene and my dad were sitting around the kitchen table. They looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh Chevon, you look beautiful." Helen smiled and came to hug me.

"Thank you." I said.

Dad walked over to me. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?" I asked.

"Just….that you're all grown up." Dad said.

"You've been saying that a lot the last few days. You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Dad smiled and kissed my cheek. "You have a great time tonight."

I nodded.

"I want pictures." Helen said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh….well you're all dressed up and Mikey will be too." Helen said.

I shrugged. About that time Mike walked in. He was wearing black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. He had an arm full of lilies. He smiled and walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"These are for you." Mike said and handed me the lilies.

"Oh Mikey." Helen rushed over and hugged Mike.

"Mom, its fine." Mike smiled.

Dad was smiling.

"I want a few pictures." Helen said. "Stand together kids."

Mike put his arm around me. I smiled as Helen clicked off a few pictures.

"You ready to go?" Mike smiled. "You look so beautiful."

"Yeah, we can go." I said.

"You kids have a wonderful time." Eugene said.

"We will dad." Mike said.

Dad smiled at me again as Mike and I walked out of the house.

(Ferry to Lovell Island, Boston Bay)

"Mike, why are we riding a ferry across Boston Bay?" I asked.

"I want to take you over to Lovell Island. From there you can see the lighthouse." Mike smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I didn't realize it would still be so chilly on the water." I said.

"Yeah, especially after nightfall. I'm sorry. I should've told you." Mike said and wrapped an arm around me.

"It's okay." I said.

"This island is so pretty, especially when you stand on the shore and look at the next island with the lighthouse." Mike said.

"I'm sure I'll like it." I said.

"I hope so. How did you enjoy dinner?" Mike asked.

"It was nice. Good food. I haven't had Chinese in awhile." I said.

"You were so quiet; I was wondering if you're okay?" Mike asked.

I looked up at him. "Mike, I think we should…."

"There is Lovell Island." Mike said.

I sighed and let Mike pull me towards the front of the ferry as it neared the island.

As the ferry docked, Mike pulled me close to him and smiled. I forced a smile too. We left the ferry and walked across the dock.

"So where to now that we're here?" I asked.

"Up on the hill. There is a popular picture spot. It overlooks the island and you can see the lighthouse across the bay." Mike said. "It's beautiful at night."

I nodded and followed him.

"I've always loved coming here. My folks would bring me here as a kid. We'd have family picnics." Mike said and took my hand.

"It seems like a nice place." I said.

"I love it here. The sounds of the water, the sounds of ships, light from the lighthouse….its just awesome." Mike said.

I nodded and followed Mike as he led me off the docks and up a small path to the scenic spot he had told me about. I had to admit the place was nice. There was a small bridge covering a creek. If you stood on the bridge you could see most of the island and across the bay was the lighthouse Mike had told me about.

"Chev, isn't it beautiful here?" Mike said as we stepped out into the bridge.

"It's very pretty." I agreed.

Mike turned and looked down at me. "You look so beautiful. I don't think I'll ever forget how you look right now."

"Mike…..thank you." I said.

"I've been so excited to bring you up here." Mike said. "I just knew…."

"Mike I think we should talk." I said.

"About what?" Mike asked.

"Us." I said.

"Is there something wrong? You've been kinda distant since you got into town." Mike said.

"I don't know how to say this other than to just come out and say it……I don't think we should see each other anymore." I said.

"What? What….what did I do?" Mike asked.

"It's not something you did, it's just….I think we want different things in life." I said.

"I want you in my life." Mike grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you….but things just aren't the same anymore. We have different dreams." I said.

"What changed? I'll fix it." Mike insisted.

"You can't. I just think we got caught up in the Olympics and now that it's over…our lives are going in separate directions. I am scouting for the NHL….I've always wanted a life in the NHL. You don't even play anymore." I said.

"But I'm happy not playing." Mike said.

"But I'm not happy…..I thought you'd leave Lake Placid and go on to a tremendous NHL career. I was looking forward to being by your side through it…now that'll never happen. And hockey is all I know, I grew up around it, my dad, my grandfather and great-grandfather, my uncle….and now me as a scout." I said.

"Chev, I love you, don't you understand that?" Mike pleaded.

"I know you do…."

"Do you still love me?" Mike asked.

I looked up. "I don't know."

Mike let go of me and turned away. "Is this all because I quit hockey?"

"Part of it…I don't know. I started having doubts about us when you announced your retirement." I said.

"Do you think there is anything we can work out?" Mike said still not looking at me.

"I don't think so….our lives are so different now." I said.

"So that's it." Mike said.

"I'm sorry Mike. I never meant to hurt you." I said, my hands starting to shake. "When I get back to your house…I'll call the airline and change our tickets. Daddy and I will be gone by morning. I think its best."

Mike finally turned and looked at me. "I…forget it. Let's go back to the docks and catch the ferry. I'll drive you home."

I nodded and silently followed Mike to the docks. He never spoke to me the entire walk back. He never looked at me as we boarded the ferry and started back across the bay. I wasn't sure what I should say, so I stayed silent.

When we docked back in Boston, Mike still didn't speak to me. I silently followed him to his car. We climbed inside and he started the drive back to Winthrop. I glanced over at him a few times but he kept his eyes on the road. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I didn't say anything.

Mike pulled his car up in front of his house in Winthrop. I reached for the car door, but his hand on mine stopped me.

"Tell me…did you fall in love with me or 'the hockey player' I was?" Mike asked.

"I…..I don't know." I said.

Mike let go of my arm and I got out of the car. I walked into the house. Helen, Eugene and my dad were sitting in the main room. They were all smiling.

"Dad I am calling the airlines and changing our flights, we're leaving tonight." I said.

"Chevon?" Dad jumped up.

"I think we should leave tonight." I said and headed for the phone.

"What…." Dad started.

"Coach." Mike said from the doorway and shook his head.

"But…" Helen started.

"Mom we'll talk later." Mike said.

"But Mike you….." Dad started again.

"No Coach, no." Mike said.

"But…." Dad tried again.

"This is what she wants Coach…it's what she wants." Mike sighed.

"Chevon?" Dad turned to me.

I dialed the phone. "I'll explain later dad. You better go pack."

"Go pack? But, I mean….Mike?" Dad looked to Rizzo again.

Mike just shook his head again and sat down beside his mother.

"Yes, I need to change flight plans, last name is Craig……" I said into the phone.


	7. Who Shot JR

_Meadow567- They just broke up, they aren't having sex anytime soon! And Helen just wanted pictures before they went out when she was supposed to be getting proposed to._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Aww, don't cry. And I promise to keep writing so you can see how it all unfolds._

_Emador- What is it with you and OC? LOL _

**May 30, 1980**

**New York City**

I sat looking out the window of dad's penthouse. I had come to New York for the summer to be with dad. It'd been almost a week since Rizzo and I had split up. I had explained everything to dad. Dad had said I needed to think long and hard about what I was giving up, but he'd support anything to make me happy. I hadn't heard from Mike since we left Boston the night I broke up with him.

I looked out at the city. We were staying in the Dakota building, Central Park was across the street. The lights looked pretty. Dad was out at a charity event for the Rangers. I had opted to stay home to watch the season finale of 'Dallas'.

I wondered what I should do with Mike's things that I still had. I didn't know if he'd want them back. And I didn't want to send them and seem cruel and uncaring. I still had his BU practice jersey. I still had his senior hockey ring from BU. Although I had quit wearing it and put it away.

The phone ringing broke me from my thoughts. It was late so I didn't know who'd be calling.

"Hello?"

"Chev, it's 'Dallas' night. Why didn't you call me?" OC asked on the other end.

"OC….well considering that I broke up with Mike and he's your best friend...I didn't think you'd want to talk to me." I said.

"Chevon…Mike is my best friend…but I've been through too much to abandon you." OC said.

"You don't hate me?" I asked.

"I know you must have had your reasons for breaking up with Mike. You're not the kind to be a bitch and leave someone for no good reason." OC said. "Of course I don't hate you."

"I am so glad to hear that. I was really worried you'd hate me." I said.

"None of us guys are going to hate you. We know you had your reasons." OC said.

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to lose any of you." I said.

"So about that finale? Who shot JR?" OC asked.

"I don't know but everyone on the show is a suspect. I mean Pam and Bobby left Southfork. He threatened to have Kristin and her friend arrested. And look what he did to the Barnes family….and both Cliff and Pam are Barnes's." I said.

"I think SueEllen did it. She was drunk and so afraid that JR was going to put her back in the sanitarium." OC said.

"Yeah….and she is Kristin's sister, and we know JR has been fooling around with Kristin…does SueEllen know?" I asked.

"I don't think so." OC said.

"Well you know we have to wait until the new season to see who did it." I said.

"All summer?" OC pouted.

"Yeah….I can just imagine all the publicity this is going to draw." I said.

"Do you think JR will die?" OC asked.

"No, if they killed him off the show would go under. There would be no one left to hate." I said.

"So how are you doing? You were with Mike a long time….I know this isn't easy." OC said.

"I'm okay I guess. I mean I still love him, but I think this is best in the long run." I said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" OC asked.

"No, I'm fine. I got daddy. Have you heard from Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah…he is okay. He's upset and hurt but he's okay." OC said.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way. I never wanted it to be like this Jack." I said.

"I know. You sure you're okay?" OC asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell you what…I got this week free. Why don't I fly down there and spend a few days with you. Take your mind off things." OC said.

"Sounds nice." I said.

"Besides, I hear John Lennon is your neighbor." OC laughed.

"Yes, he and Yoko live upstairs with Sean." I said. "Several celebrities live here."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much." OC chuckled. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay then I'll see you Monday if I can get a flight." OC said.

"Can't wait." I said.

"Night Chev."

"Night Jack." I said and hung up.


	8. OC Visits

_Flowersc781- Take a deep breath and calm down. I am glad that you are so excited about the story. Just sit back and watch what happens._

_Justlikewedo- Yeah, Jack can be a pretty good guy. Here is more. I hope you keep enjoying the story._

_Meadow567- John Lennon was shot. __And you're the only one I know that sees a break up as a chance for make-up sex eventually. LOL_

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Yeah, Jack and Chev are close friends._

_XX- I am so glad you're back I love your reviews. And thanks so much for your sympathy. It's been rough. So what is a mental funny business radar? LOL I cracked up, that was so cute. I am glad that you are happy about the OC stuff. He is going to be a big part of this story so stayed tuned. I don't know how long this story will be although I do know what all will happen. It's just a matter of how many chapters getting all that done will take. Can't wait for your next review. And check out Aurora...she misses you. _

_Emador- Well now you get to see what happens. Hope you enjoy. _

**Early June, NYC**

Jack had arrived in New York City that morning. We had gone out to dinner and then to see an off Broadway Show. The show was over and we decided to walk back to the Dakota Building by cutting through Central Park.

"That was a good show. Been a long time since I saw a play." Jack said.

"It was fun." I smiled.

"So how are you, really?" Jack asked.

"I'm okay. I'm not going to lie and say everything is fine. I miss Mike. Not like I am going to get over him overnight." I said.

"You regret breaking things off?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't think so. I know that in time, I'll miss him less. And other things are going to come along in my life." I said.

"You know Mike loved you, right? None of this was you doubting how he felt was it?" OC asked.

"Oh no, I know Mike loved me. And part of me will always love him. We shared a lot of special times together. It was just…I felt he was different, or I wanted different things." I said.

"I just want you to be happy. I am just sorry that you couldn't be happy with Mike." OC said.

"Me too. But this is for the best." I said.

"So what are your plans for the summer?" OC asked.

"Spending time with daddy before I have to go back to Detroit. He has mentioned that we should go on vacation somewhere." I said.

"You should come to my mid-summer camp In July. It'd give you a chance to scout some players in the minors...even for another organization. And I'd love your opinions on how my training is coming along." OC said.

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love the chance to watch you on the ice and get some work in at the same time." I said.

OC smiled. "Great…that'll give us a chance to hang out some too."

"I love seeing guys from the team when I can. I see Pav a lot since he plays for the Rangers." I said.

We arrived at the Dakota Building. I waved to the doorman and we walked inside and waited for the elevator.

"So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?" OC asked.

"How about we go to Coney Island?" I asked. "I haven't been there in a long time."

"Sounds great." OC smiled as we stepped on the elevator.

"Sorry, but you have to crash on the couch. There are only two bedrooms." I said.

"I don't mind." OC said.

"So what's going on with you? I mean besides hockey?" I asked.

"Not much. Enjoying spending some time with my family." OC said.

"Any special ladies?" I asked.

"None right now." OC said.

"What? Jack O'Callahan, noted sex god doesn't have a woman?" I giggled.

OC chuckled. "No one I am interested in right now."

We stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to the penthouse. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Daddy, we're home." I called out.

Dad walked out of the kitchen. "About time. I was starting to worry. It's late."

"We took the scenic route home." I kissed his cheek.

"Did you have fun?" dad asked.

"Yeah, it was a good play." I said and sat on the couch.

"So Jack, how long you staying with us?" dad asked.

"A few days. I thought I'd spend some time with Chevon now that the season is over." OC sat down beside me.

Dad lifted an eyebrow. "Make sure you and I spend some time together before you leave."

"Sure coach. It'd be nice to catch up with you too." OC said.

"I'm headed to bed. Goodnight." Dad said and walked towards his room.

"Night daddy." I said as he closed his door.

"So how is Mike?" I asked.

"I wondered how long that would take." OC said.

"Well I do still care about him." I said.

"He's…..he misses you. He's hurt…confused." OC said.

"Have you gone to see him?" I asked.

"Yeah. He looked tired. Helen is complaining that he isn't eating enough. He still has your picture on his desk." OC said.

"I never meant to hurt him like this. I did what I thought was best." I said.

OC took my hand. "Hey, it's okay. If you weren't happy then it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Better to break things off even though it hurts."

"Thanks OC…for everything. For coming here, for talking and listening…it means a lot to me." I said.

"Come here." OC smiled and tugged me closer to him. I snuggled against him. "You don't ever have to thank me for caring about you. You're my friend."

"Watch 'Dallas' reruns with me while you're here?" I giggled.

"Shhh, don't let it get out I actually like the show. I have an image to protect." OC joked.


	9. OC Goes Home

-1_Meadow567- I am glad you liked it. I finally got around to writing more Chev._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- You'll just have to wait and see what happens. It seems everyone is an OC fan, LOL._

_Flowersc781- Sorry that you are so conflicted. Hopefully you'll like what I have planned for the story._

_Emador- In the words of Roddy Piper…."Just when you think you have all the answers, I go and change the questions." LOL_

I walked with OC to his gate at the airport. He was headed home to Massachusetts after spending four days with me.

"Thanks for coming out to visit me. These past few days have done me a lot of good." I smiled at him.

"Hey, I had fun. Coney Island, the Bronx Zoo. And I like spending time with you." OC said.

"So you'll call me when you get all the information together about your mid-summer training?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in July. I'll get the details and such." OC said.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course, what do you need?" OC asked.

I handed him a small box that I had been carrying. "These are some things of Mike's. His practice jersey, his hockey ring from BU and a few other things I thought he'd like to have back. I didn't know exactly how to give them back. Would you drop them off for me?"

OC nodded. "I understand, you didn't want to seem cold and callous."

"It's just…I wasn't sure how to go about it without hurting him more." I said. "I'm not even sure if this is right."

"I'll explain everything as best as I can." OC said.

"Thank you." I said and hugged OC.

"Not a problem. Look I better go, my flight is boarding." OC said.

I hugged him. "Thanks again for everything. You come back and visit anytime."

"I might just do that." OC said.

I kissed his cheek. "Have a safe trip."

"Take care. I'll call you in a few days." OC said and walked towards his gate.

**Winthrop, Massachusetts**

**Next Day**

OC knocked on the door to Rizzo's townhouse. He had the box Chev gave him under his arm. After a few minutes, Rizzo opened the door.

"Hey OC, haven't seen you in a few days." Rizzo opened the door for him to come in.

"I was out of town. I went to New York City." OC said.

"Did you see Chev while you were there?" Rizzo flopped down on his couch.

"She is actually the one I went to see." OC said.

Rizzo looked up. "You went to visit her?"

OC nodded. "She invited me to spend a few days with her….she's been having a rough time too."

"Is she okay?" Rizzo was alarmed.

"She's fine…just adjusting." OC said, then took a good look at Rizzo.

He hadn't shaved in a few days and looked tired.

"Are you okay? You look kind of haggard." OC asked.

"I'm fine." Rizzo said.

"Chevon wanted me to give you this. She wasn't sure how to do this without being cruel." OC handed Rizzo the box.

Rizzo opened the box and saw his things inside. "My jersey, my ring….the rosary I gave…….just what the hell were you doing with her?"

"What? I wasn't doing anything with her. I told you I just went to visit." OC said.

"And you come back and give me a box of stuff I gave her?" Rizzo snapped.

"She wanted you to have your things back and sent them with me." OC said.

"What were you doing out there in the first place? You just went to New York to visit her and nothing happened?" Rizzo glared.

"Come on Rizzo, you know me better than that." OC said.

"Do I? Chevon is gorgeous and single again." Rizzo shot back.

"But in my mind she is still your girl. I didn't do anything with her. I just went to cheer her up. Nothing happened between us." OC said.

Rizzo shook his head. "Sorry…I guess I am still territorial when it comes to her."

"I understand. You still love her." OC said.

"I miss her. I miss her voice, how she smelled, her laugh. Every time the phone rings I answer hoping it's her…..I know that's silly." Rizzo sighed.

"It hurts." OC said.

"I wanted to marry her, settle down and start a family. I am almost lost without her….I mean where do I go from here?" Rizzo asked.

"Just take things one step at a time." OC said.

"I just don't understand what I did wrong. What could I have done different?" Rizzo asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes people just grow apart." OC said.

"I can't stop thinking about her…..and I know I don't have the right anymore…but the thought of her with another man…..I can't stand it." Rizzo said.

"Well she is not dating anyone." OC hoped to comfort Rizzo.

"And how long will that last? She is gorgeous. She is bound to attract attention." Rizzo sighed.

"I dunno. I know you're hurting but you need to get out of this house. Sitting here thinking about her won't do any good." OC said.

"What do you have in mind?" Rizzo rubbed his forehead.

"Let's just head out and get a beer." OC said. "You need to get out."

**New York City**

I was sitting on the couch when daddy came in from his daily jog. I smiled up at him.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna grab a shower. OC make it home okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah he called last night." I said.

"Chev, are you sure everything between you two is plutonic?" Dad asked.

"Yes, of course it is. What made you think otherwise?" I asked.

"I just don't want you to get in a bad situation. Jack is Rizzo's best friend." Dad said.

"There is nothing romantic between me and Jack." I assured him.

Dad nodded. "Okay, just be careful what you get into."

"Everything will be fine." I said.


	10. MidJune

_Balletrocks8- Everyone has a theory about this story. I am glad you like it._

_Justlikewedo- Well here is some more. I hope you like it._

_Meadow567- Yeah, I see that innocent whistling. I know how this is all gonna go. Just wait and see._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Wow, you like spit out a bunch of scenarios and stuff, LOL. I am glad you are so into the story. I hope you enjoy the new chappie._

_Flowersc781- Well I can't tell you how the story will all go. But I promise there will be no robot man. Lol._

_Emador- You and your predictions. You crack me up. Just wait and see._

**Mid-June, NYC**

I was sitting in my room, debating if I wanted to rearrange the furniture or not. I had been feeling restless lately and needed to do something.

"Chev, what are you doing?" Dad poked his head in.

"I was thinking about rearranging my room." I said.

"Are you okay? You haven't been able to sit still in almost a week. And I noticed you're not sleeping well." dad said.

"What?"

"I tend to notice when you're sitting in the living room at 3AM." Dad said. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I just feel…."

"You miss Mike." Dad said.

"No. Yes….maybe. I don't know." I said.

"You want to talk about it?" dad asked.

"When I broke up with Mike, I was so sure I was doing the right thing. Now….I dunno. Maybe I am just lonely." I said.

"You having doubts?" dad asked.

"No, I mean…I know deep down that we want different things in life." I said. "It must just be adjustment."

Dad nodded, "By the way, OC called last night while you were out."

"Okay, I'll call him in a bit." I said as dad continued down the hall.

I sat down on my bed. I looked at my night stand. There was a picture of Mike and me outside the Olympic Ice Arena following the medal ceremony. Patti Brooks had taken it. I picked up the frame. We had been so happy that day.

I sighed and set the picture back on my stand. I then thought about it and put the picture away in a drawer. I looked up on a shelf and saw a box of keepsakes from when I was with Mike. I took it down wondering what I should do with it.

I opened the box, looking through the items that I had inside. A ticket from the first movie we saw as a couple, _Alien. _

"_Two, please." Rizzo said._

"_You didn't have to do that." I said. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed but no one was paying us any attention. _

"_Yes, I did. It's a date, and I don't care how liberated women get, you're not paying for anything as long as you're with me." Rizzo said with a smile and wink. I giggled remembering that I had told him the story about that horrible blind date I had. _

I found the lily I had saved from the first time Mike bought me flowers. It was the night he had taken me on my perfect dream date.

"_Where are you going to put your lilies so your dad doesn't notice?" Rizzo asked._

"_I will put them in my bedroom. Dad doesn't venture in there very often. Thank you for them, they are so beautiful." I said._

_Rizzo reached into the bouquet and took one of the flowers out. He broke off part of the stem and laced the flower through my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "But not as beautiful as you." He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back almost tearing up to think of all the wonderful things he had done for me that night. _

I closed the box and put it back on the shelf. I would decide later what to do with it. I looked back at my bed. The bear Mike gave me for Christmas was sitting there. I rubbed my forehead as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chev, what's going on?" OC asked.

"Jack….I was just thinking. Did I do the right thing when I broke up with Mike?" I asked.

"That was your decision. It was up to you then and it still is. I can't say if it was right or not." Jack said.

"It's just…there is so much to remind me of him." I said.

"Of course, he was a big part of your life for a long time." Jack said.

"You're right. I am probably just….well I mean he was my first great love. I am probably just overreacting. Right?" I said.

"Could be. You still want to come to my mid-summer camp? I got all the information for you." Jack said.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it." I said.

"Great. It'll be in Chicago…July 6-10th." OC said.

"I can't wait. I love working, watching guys on the ice, evaluating them…I guess hockey is in my blood." I said.

"You are a Craig, that's for sure." OC laughed.

"I'm gonna be helping dad when the Rangers have their mid-summer camp." I said. "The Wings will be having theirs at the end of the month which I will be required to be at."

"I am sure you'll start feeling better when you get back in the swing of things with work." OC said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I smiled. "Oh, there is this huge billboard in Times Square that says 'Who Shot JR?'."

"Really? That is awesome. My vote goes with SueEllen." OC said.

"I don't know. I think Cliff finally just had enough. I mean his dad is gone, and after everything the Ewings, specifically JR has done." I said.

"But JR was going to have SueEllen put in a sanitarium. He was going to take the baby away from her. Not to mention he was doing her sister." OC said.

"But SueEllen doesn't know about his affair with Kristin." I said.

"I guess we'll have to wait till September." OC said. "How's your dad?"

"Good, busy with team stuff. I try to spend time with him because in August I have to go back to Detroit. How is Rizzo?" I asked.

"About the same. I try to see him a few times a week. He asks about you from time to time." OC said.

"That's good. I do want him to be happy and healthy." I said.

"He'll be okay in time I am sure." OC said.

"Well I am going to run. Maybe I will take dad out to dinner." I said.

"Wish I had a hott girl taking me to dinner." OC chuckled.

"Hey, I took you to dinner when you were here." I mock protested.

"Yeah…I might have to come back." OC laughed.

"Anytime, but I am gonna run. I'll call you in a few days." I hung up.


	11. Guys Night Out

-_Emador- How could you forget that Rizzo wasn't playing hockey anymore? It's such a big part of this story. And here is more. Tell me what you think._

_Meadow567- I was basing this on how the Pens have a big mid-summer camp every year. It's all over the news for a few days. Lately its just another excuse to go on about Crosby._

_vaughnloveralwaysandforev- I love the 'Who shot JR?' stuff. And it was so huge the summer of 1980. Its fun to include it in the story. _

_Flowersc781- Well I am glad you are so excited about the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. I always love your reviews.  
_

**Boston, Late June 1980**

Rizzo, OC and Silk walked into the bar and looked around. They had decided to go out for an evening and have fun.

"Friday night, some nice looking ladies here tonight." Silk smiled as they walked through the bar to a booth.

"I just came to get a few beers and relax." Rizzo said as they sat down.

"Come on, time to get you back in the game. Getting laid…a few one night stands will do you good." Silk said.

Rizzo rolled his eyes. "No wonder you don't have a steady relationship with anyone but your left hand."

"We should order a few pitchers of beer." OC said.

"Sounds good." Rizzo said.

"So, what's been going on Rizzo?" Silk asked.

"Not much. Work at the University. Spending time with my family." Rizzo said.

"It is so time you get out of that townhouse and got back to living." Silky smiled.

"I just want to relax tonight." Rizzo said.

"How have you been?" OC asked.

"Okay…about the same." Rizzo shrugged.

"You know…you do have to move on sometime." Silk said seriously.

"I know." Rizzo said as their beers arrived.

"So what are we doing this summer? I say while we have some time we should be hanging out, spending time together." Silk said.

"We should take a road trip somewhere." OC said.

"Atlantic City." Silk said.

"The beach, gambling…sounds good to me." OC said. "Rizzo?"

"Maybe, I dunno. I'll think about it." Rizzo said.

"Guys, look at the bar. Two brunettes with a redhead." Silk pointed to three girls standing at the bar. A brunette with short hair, another brunette with hair to her shoulders and a redhead with long curly hair.

"I like the redhead." OC said.

"She is cute. Okay, you get her, I get the one with short hair." OC said. "Rizzo, you get the one in the middle."

"But I don't want…" Rizzo started.

"Oh what will it hurt? Go over and talk to her, be friendly. You might get lucky." Silk said.

Rizzo sighed and stood up with the other two and walked over to the bar where the ladies were standing.

"Hey ladies, mind if we join you?" Silk asked.

"No, go ahead." the redhead said.

OC walked over to stand near her and leaned against the bar. Silk stood next to the brunette with short hair.

"What's your name?" OC asked the redhead.

"Amy." She smiled. "This is Eve and Julia."

"Nice to meet you. What brings you out tonight?" Silk smiled.

"Amy is in town from Bangor so we thought we'd take her out tonight." Eve smiled at Silk.

"What brings you to Boston?" OC asked Amy.

"I lived in Boston when I was a kid, moved to Maine when I was in high school. I stayed friends with Eve and Julia. I visit from time to time." Amy explained.

"Well I am so glad you're here tonight." OC smiled.

"And what are your names?" Julia asked.

"I'm Jack, this is Dave. And that's Rizzo." OC said.

"Rizzo? Interesting name." Julia said.

"It's a nickname." Rizzo said.

"Wait, Rizzo….I know you. You're Mike Eruzione, from the Olympics." Eve said.

"Yeah." Rizzo nodded.

"Jack….Jack O'Callahan, you were on the team too." Eve said. "And you're Dave Silk."

"Yeah…how flattering that you recognize us." Silk smiled.

"You were all over the papers." Eve said.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Amy asked.

"We just wanted to relax and hang out, grab a few beers." OC smiled at her.

"Did you bring your girlfriends?" Eve asked.

"We're all three single." Silk told her.

"You guys come here often?" Julia asked.

"Once in awhile when I am in town." Silk said.

"I haven't been here in awhile." OC said.

"How about you?" Julia asked Rizzo.

"No, I haven't been here in about a year." Rizzo said.

"Would you ladies like to dance?" OC asked.

"I'd love to." Amy smiled.

"So would I." Eve took Silk's hand.

"Sure. Rizzo?" Julia looked at him.

"I….Umm, I'm sorry. I just can't do this." Rizzo said and walked back over to the booth.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked.

"He's just getting over a break up." OC said.

"We'll be right back." Silk said.

Silk and OC walked back to the booth to check on Rizzo. Rizzo was sitting there staring at his beer.

"Rizzo, what's the matter?" Silk asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not into that kind of thing tonight." Rizzo said.

"Why not? Julia is pretty and she seemed interested." OC said.

"There is nothing wrong with Julia. It's just….she's not Chevon." Rizzo said.

"Chevon and you broke up. It's not like you'd be cheating on her." Silk said.

"I know that. But I am not ready yet. I am not ready to date someone else yet. I just…I don't want any other women." Rizzo sighed.

"Rizzo, you need to start moving on with your life. Trying to get over her. She is out and about. She is even going to mid-summer training with OC in a few weeks." Silk said.

Rizzo's head flew up. "What? Why is she going to camp with you? What are you doing with her Jack?"

"Nothing. She is just coming to camp for scouting purposes. She is helping with the Rangers camp for her dad as well. That's all." OC insisted.

"Yeah right, its all just friendly? You fly to New York to visit her and now she is going to training with you?" Rizzo leaned forward.

"Mike, it's not like that!" OC protested.

"I am not stupid. Chev is gorgeous and smart….she is just your type." Rizzo said.

"But I am not dating her." OC said.

"Then what the hell are you doing with her?" Rizzo snapped.

"We're just friends. She is having a rough time too, you know." OC said. "Why won't you believe me?"

"It's hard to believe you Jack. I know your reputation. Not to mention you spend a week with her in New York. Then come back with a box of my things from her. And now she is going to Chicago with you!" Rizzo growled.

"Mike, I swear. There is nothing between me and Chev. Yes, I've dated a lot of girls over the years, but you know when it came to girls you, Jimmy or Silky was involved with, I backed off." OC said.

Rizzo sat back. "There is really nothing going on between the two of you?"

"You know I wouldn't lie to you. And you know that IF something would happen between me and Chev, I would come right to you and talk to you about it." OC said.

"Yeah….I guess its just hard letting her go." Rizzo sighed.

"You need to. Someday she is going to start dating another guy, you need to accept that." Silk said.

"I know, but it's not easy. The thought of her with another man….of him touching her, kissing her, holding her….it makes me sick." Rizzo said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" OC asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I am headed out though. I just wanna go home." Rizzo said.

"You want us to go with you?" OC asked.

"No, you guys stay and have fun with the girls. Amy is looking over here and smiling. Go back to them and have fun." Rizzo said as he stood up.

"You sure?" Silk asked.

"Yeah, go have fun. I'll call you tomorrow." Rizzo said and headed for the door.


	12. Parking

_**Justlikewedo**- I am so glad you liked the chapter. Several people shared the sentiment that Rizzo needed a hug._

_**Meadow567**- Well maybe this chappie will help make up for it. Maybe not. Hope you enjoy._

_**Flowersc781**- You're so into this. It's awesome. Yeah, Rizzo is kinda sad in the last chappie. I hope you enjoy this one._

_**Emador**- That would be the part you'd pick up on. It's cute. I hope you enjoy this. Might want to get a cold drink to cool off, LOL._

**Author's Note**_- _This Chapter is Rated R.

_Chevon snuggled close to Rizzo as he drove them along the deserted back road. It was cold outside and there was snow on the ground. She leaned over and kissed him and he smiled at her. They finally stopped at a small clearing that overlooked the city. The lights were all showing._

_"The city looks beautiful at night." she said as he put the car in park._

_"Yeah, it's peaceful too. No one else is up here tonight." Mike said._

_"I think its because it's middle of winter." Chev said._

_"Gives us the whole place to ourselves." Rizzo winked._

_"Well aren't you playful tonight." she giggled._

_"I know a lot of stuff will be coming up soon. I just wanted some time with you." Rizzo nuzzled on her neck._

_"Mmmmm, I like how you think." Chev said and kissed him._

_Mike reached underneath the seat and pulled the lever to slide the seat back. Chev smiled and kissed Rizzo again. Rizzo pulled her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching the back of his neck, making him moan softly. _

_Rizzo pulled back and looked at her. He ran a finger down her cheek. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you too." she whispered._

_Mike leaned in and kissed her again. He let his hand slide down her neck and chest and settle at her stomach before slipping under her shirt. She groaned and pushed herself closer to him. He smiled against her and let his fingers trace across her skin. She gently nipped on his bottom lip as he pushed her bra aside._

_"Mike…" she breathed._

_Mike pressed his mouth to hers again to swallow her moans as he continued to touch her. Chev let her hand wander up the inside of his thigh, coming to rest in his lap. Mike's breath hitched slightly. She rubbed him through his jeans._

_Mike let his head fall back. "Baby…"_

_Chev licked along his neck and unbuttoned his jeans. Mike groaned again and she unzipped his jeans. Chev pulled back and gently pushed Mike back against the seat. She gave him a quick kiss, then scooted back so she could slid down his body._

_Mike leaned his head back against the window. "God Chevon." he groaned._

_Chev kept one hand on his hip so he wouldn't thrust and choke her. Mike rubbed her back and let his eyes fall closed. _

_"Baby……mmm." Mike mumbled._

_Chev giggled and the vibration made Mike moan louder. He gently stroked her hair. Chev continued and with her free hand she rubbed the inside of his thigh, knowing he liked that. Mike's breathing quickened. Chev slid her hand higher, inside his boxers and started humming._

_Mike gripped the steering wheel to keep from raising his hips. "Chev, I'm gonna…"_

_Chev rubbed his leg in encouragement and went a little faster. Mike's eyes screwed shut and he finally lifted his hips off the seat with a low moan, Chev staying with him. _

_Mike settled back in his seat and tried to slow his breathing. Chev sat up and grabbed her soda from the bottle holder. She took several long gulps to rinse her mouth out. Mike reached over and took her hand._

_"Mike?" _

_"Come here." he smiled and pulled her against him. She went into his arms. _

_Mike lifted her chin so he could kiss her. He rubbed her cheek. Mike gently pushed her back so she was lying on the seat and he settled on top of her as best as he could. Mike nuzzled on her neck and pushed her shirt up._

_Mike moved back up to kiss her lips as his moved down to her waist and undid her jeans. He slid his hand inside her panties, swallowing her moans as her hips lifted off the seat as she arched into his touch._

_"So wet for me." Mike whispered and licked the outer shell of her ear._

_"Mike…god…don't stop." she whimpered._

_Mike chuckled. "Stopping is the last thing on my mind."_

_Mike intensified his ministrations. Chev gripped Mike's shoulders and bit her lip._

_"No, I wanna hear you. There is no one else around." Mike whispered._

_"Mike……I…oh god." she whimpered, her nails digging into Mike's shoulders._

_Mike pressed a little harder. Chev's eyes rolled back and she let out a wail. Mike smiled and kissed her as he continued. She nearly screamed in his mouth and bucked so hard she almost threw him off. _

_Chev fell back against the seat, panting. Mike took his hand out of her panties and wiped it off on his jeans. He smiled down at Chev who still had her eyed closed. _

_He stroked her hair. "You still with me?"_

_"Yeah…just give me a minute." she opened her eyes and smiled. "That was…wow."_

_"Yeah, it was." Mike kissed her softly._

_There was a phone ringing. She could hear a phone ringing._

Chev sat up and looked around confused. She was in the apartment in NYC. She was in the living room. She remembered sitting down to read…she must've fallen asleep. She was shaking and her breathing fast. The phone beside her was ringing.

"He….hello?" she answered.

"Chev, you okay?" OC asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I…was napping." she stuttered.

"You sure? You sound shook up?" OC asked.

"I…I had a dream is all. I was napping." she said. Her hands were shaking.

"Must have been a nightmare." OC said.

"I…I'll call you back." Chev said.

"Are you okay?" OC asked.

"Yeah…I'll call you tonight." Chev said and hung up.

She sat shaking for a minute. She picked up the phone and started to dial Mike but stopped. She decided against it and hung the phone up.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, but the dream was vivid in her mind. She stood up and hurried to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Leaning against it to take a deep breath. She started the shower and waited for the water to warm up. As she stripped out of her clothes she realized her panties were soaked.

Chev sat down on the edge of the bath tub and took another deep breath.

"Mike." she whispered. She closed her eyes and could see the dream in her mind again.

She stood on shaky legs and climbed in the shower under the hot spray.


	13. A Date

_Bluehaven4220- I am glad you liked it. I wanted it to come across as a powerful scene. Loved your review._

_Meadow567- Your PM lost me. Why would she be wiping her fingers on her jeans? Maybe my blonde is coming out, LOL. _

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev - I am glad you liked both chapters. Rizzo is at a poin the knows Chev isn't his, but is still in love. And the dream was to show that Chev still has him on her mind._

_Flowersc781- How was the cold shower? I am glad you liked the dream so much. Everyone has been complimenting on it. I didn't want it like mega-porn but enough to show the intimacy Chev and Rizzo used to have._

_Justlikewedo- I hope you enjoy this chappie too. No sex, but its important._

_Emador- I can't believe you blushed over that._

**Boston, Early July**

Rizzo sat at the restaurant waiting for his date, wondering one last time how Silky had talked him into this. Silk had insisted Mike get out and have a date, start moving on with his life…Mike had finally agreed thinking it would at least get him out of the house. Silk had set him up on a blind date with a friend of his from his old neighborhood.

Finally Rizzo saw the girl Silk described walking towards his table. She was wearing a pink dress, she had dark hair and seemed cute enough. Mike stood up.

"Mike?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you Denise?" Mike asked.

She smiled. "Yes, nice to meet you."

They sat down. And the waiter took Denise's drink order.

"Been waiting long?" Denise asked.

"Not too long." Mike said.

"What would you recommend to eat? I haven't been here before." Denise said.

"Oh, well they have good soups. I usually enjoy a soup and sandwich dinner." Mike said.

"That sounds good." Denise smiled. "Dave has told me a lot about you."

"If it came from Silky, don't believe half of it." Mike joked.

"He was telling me about you guys playing together in college and in the Olympics, said how great you were, just stuff like that." Denise assured him.

"Silky is a nice guy. I knew him through college." Mike said.

"So what do you do now that the Olympics is over?" Denise asked.

"I work in the athletic department at Boston University." Mike said.

"That sounds interesting. Hockey stuff?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, it's a good job. I was happy when it was offered to me." Mike shrugged. "What do you do?"

"I am finishing nursing school. My mom was a nurse, so I am following in her footsteps." Denise said.

"My last girlfriend did the same thing…well she was following in her dad's footsteps." Rizzo said.

"To be a nurse?" Denise was confused.

"No, hockey. He was a player turned coach. Actually her whole family was in hockey, her dad, grandfather, great-grandfather, one of her uncles. It's no wonder she went into…." Rizzo trailed off as Denise continued looking confused. "Sorry. So you're mom is a nurse?"

"Yeah, she has worked at Memorial hospital for years in the maternity ward." Denise said.

"You want to work with babies too?" Mike asked.

"No, I think I would rather work with surgical recovery." Denise said.

"Are you ready to order?" Mike sighed.

"Yeah." Denise said.

(Later)

Mike walked into his townhouse to see Silky sitting on his couch watching TV and drinking a beer.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"Waiting to see how your date went." Silk said.

"It was pleasant enough." Mike said.

"Gonna see her again?" Silk asked.

"No, I told her I had a nice time. I gave her no reason to expect more." Mike said and sat down on the couch.

"What was wrong with her? If she wasn't a friend of my sister's I'd have screwed her five ways from Sunday years ago." Silk said.

"It wasn't right. She was nice and all, but…I just wasn't into it." Mike said.

"Rizzo, you have to get over Chevon. She is gone. She is not your girlfriend anymore. It's over. I know you loved her, but it's over." Silk said.

"It's not that easy. I wish I could just forget about her and move on. But…damn, I miss her so much." Rizzo sighed.

"We've all had girls break up with us, Mike." Silk said.

"Silky, when she broke up with me I was two minutes away from proposing to her. I had already asked Craig for permission, I had memorized what I wanted to say, the ring was in my pocket." Mike said.

"OC said you had bought her ring." Silk said. "I know that's rough….but how long you going to stay a priest?"

Mike rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. I mean….she was it for me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I was ready to carry her over the thresh hold and rock babies to sleep."

"But she wasn't….it wasn't right or it would've worked out." Silk said.

"I know….but how do I start over? I mean…I knew her so well. I knew how she liked to be cuddled. I knew things about her she didn't tell her dad." Mike sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like when she was little, she wouldn't join the girl scouts because it upset her that she didn't have a mom for the mother/daughter activities. But she never told Craig that because she was scared he'd feel obligated to remarry just so she'd have a mom." Rizzo said.

"Craig does need laid." Silk said.

Rizzo snapped his head up. "What?"

"Well, Craig has spent all these years raising Chevon and from the way she talks he never dated much. I mean he has to be getting antsy." Silk thought aloud.

"I asked him about that. The night I took him out to ask to marry Chevon, I asked Craig not remarrying after Chev's mom died." Mike said. "He told me he spent a long time grieving for his wife. He was young and a new dad. But then as Chevon got older…he was realized how much he was away from Chev and didn't want to take even more time away from her by having a girlfriend."

"I wonder if he ever picked up groupies on away trips?" Silk wondered.

"Silky!" Rizzo rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, its just, I couldn't go that long without…..you were saying." Silk turned back to Mike.

Mike shook his head. "I appreciate you trying to help, but no more set up dates. I guess when I am ready I'll know."

"Hey, I tried a blind date. Verchota's idea was to get you a hooker." Silk said.

"I don't need sex that bad." Rizzo rolled his eyes. "Besides, I still think about her so much…wouldn't be fair to any other woman."

"Careful of carpel tunnel." Silk smirked.

Rizzo sighed. "When did it all get so complicated?"

"It'll get easier." Silk said.

"I haven't talked to her since she walked out of my house that night." Rizzo said. "Think I should call her?"

"And say what?" Silk asked.

"I dunno…I just miss her." Mike sighed.

"Is there anything left to say between you two?" Silk asked seriously.

"No…I dunno. I have so much I want to say to her, but I can't say it anymore." Mike said.


	14. Charity Benefit

_Emador- I just so saw Silky as sitting there waiting for how it went, Wonder what he'd have done if Rizzo brought her home to get laid._

_Justlikewedo- Go ahead and hug him. He isn't getting any other affection from women, LOL._

_vaughnloveralwaysandforev- yeah nothing turns a woman off faster than a man bringing up his ex. The last guy I went on a date with, told me all about TWO of his ex's in like the first 10 minutes. _

_Meadow567- Did you mean she was masturbating while dreaming? Maybe I am thinking too much, LOL. I am working to finish Danny and Rora, then I have a few other stories that are yelling to be written. _

"Chev are you ready yet?" Dad called into the bathroom.

"Yes, I am just finishing my hair." I smiled out at him.

Dad walked up to the door and looked in at me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. And you look quite handsome as well." I smiled at my dad in his tux.

The two of us were getting ready to go to a benefit sponsored by the Rangers organization. I was going with dad as his 'date' for the evening.

"We should get going. There will be lots of photo ops." Dad said.

"Okay." I turned off the light and walked out of the apartment with dad.

We walked to the elevators and waited. When the doors opened we stepped inside and rode the elevator to the ground floor. We stepped out of the elevator. John Lennon and Yoko Ono were waiting to get on the elevator.

"Evening Craig, Chevon." John said.

"John, Yoko." Dad nodded as we passed each other.

A chauffeured town car provided by the Rangers was waiting outside for us. Dad and I climbed in and headed for the Plaza Hotel where the event was being held.

"What exactly is this event?" I asked my dad.

"The Rangers is hosting this to raise money for underprivileged children in the city. A few other celebrities are gonna be here tonight. Several bigwigs making donations and such." dad said.

"Anyone I would like?" I asked.

"I don't know who all will be here. But I didn't see Patrick Duffy or Tom Wopat on the list." Dad smiled.

We arrived at the hotel and climbed out of the town car. I walked in beside my dad, there was some media hanging out in the lobby. A few pictures were flashed.

"This is worse than being on the red carpet at the Oscars. I see spots." I said.

Dad chuckled as we continued towards the ball room. We walked in. The place was decorated beautifully. We found our seats at one of the head tables.

"I need to go smooze with some people." Dad winked.

"Have fun. I'll be here." I smiled and watched him walk off to talk to people.

I ordered a drink and glanced around the room looking for celebrities that I recognized. I saw Johnny Bench from the Cincinnati Reds. I waved over at Pavelich who was there as part of the Rangers organization.

"Hey, can I join you?" someone asked. I looked up and saw OC.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I smiled as he sat down beside me and hugged me.

"The USOC asked me to come." OC smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be here?" I asked.

"I wanted to surprise you. I knew you were coming here with you dad, so I thought I'd surprise you." OC smiled.

"Well it's a pleasant surprise." I kissed his cheek.

"I saw you walk in with Coach Craig. You look gorgeous by the way." OC said.

"Thank you. I am so glad you're here. I have missed you." I said and took his hand.

"Next week is my mid-summer camp. So we'll be seeing a lot of each other." OC smiled.

"I am looking forward to it." I said.

"So how have you been?" OC asked.

"I am okay. About the same." I said.

"I wish it were easier for you. I am sure it will be eventually." OC squeezed my hand.

"I just want to enjoy tonight. I am here with the two most handsome men in New York City." I winked. "Did you bring a date?"

"Nah, couldn't choose between all the women that worship me." OC smirked.

"And your so humble too." I giggled.

Dad walked up to the table. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

"The USOC asked me to be here. They are donating to this cause." OC said.

Dad sat down. "Chev didn't mention you were coming."

"I didn't tell her. I wanted to surprise her." OC said.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Well I am glad you're here. Should be a fun evening."

(Later)

The evening has progressed and many people were dancing to the soft music being played by the orchestra. Dad was off somewhere talking to members of the Rangers organization.

"At least the orchestra is good. I have been to events where the band was bad." I said as OC and I danced.

"You've been doing this kind of thing your whole life, haven't you?" OC asked.

"Pretty much. I mean dad started bringing me to charity events and fancy NHL events when I was 13." I said.

"I can see why it'd be so hard for you to leave it all behind." OC said.

I sighed but nodded and decided to change the subject. "So, had any interesting dates lately? I know you're always on the prowl."

"Last date of any kind I had was a few weeks ago. Nothing came of it. I mean she was nice and all, but I just didn't feel the relationship would go anywhere. We didn't have much in common." OC said.

"Well I am sure someone nice will come along for you." I said.

"In the meantime I am in no hurry. Right now I am concentrating on hockey. Looking forward to the season starting back up in a few months." OC said.

"How long are you going to be in town?" I asked.

"Well I think I could stay a few extra days." OC smiled.

"I was hoping you were. I'd like for us to hang out." I said.

"May I cut in?" Dad asked.

"Sure Coach." OC handed me off to dad.

Dad smiled. "You looked like you were having fun."

"It's been a fun night. Jack is gonna stay in town a few days longer. We're gonna hang out." I said.

Dad looked at me. "Chev, he's Rizzo's best friend. Do you realize you could ruin that relationship?"

"But Jack and I are just friends." I insisted.

"You think you two will stay just friends spending all this time together?" Dad asked.

"Daddy, he is my friend. He has helped me through a lot the last month." I said. "We are just friends. We get along, we have a lot in common. We have fun together."

"I just don't want a good friendship ruined." Dad said.

"Daddy, I promise….Jack and I are just friends. Like I told you before, everything between us is platonic." I assured him.

Dad didn't look convinced. "Just promise me that before you start anything serious with Jack. Just think about how much it could affect other people."

"Jack is just my friend. We're close, that's all." I said.

Dad nodded. "Well enough of that. I am dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room and I intend to enjoy it."


	15. Leaving for Chicago

_Emador- Well This chappie is short, but important and will be expanded on later. And only you would comment on the Oscars line, LOL._

_Justlikewedo- Well I hope you enjoy this. It's not long, but a vital chapter to the story._

_Meadow567- I have never seen that movie. Sorry your stay at the Plaza wasn't fun. I have never been there._

_vaughnloveralwaysandforev__- Sorry this update took so long. Things are a bit hectic. It's a bit short but it's important._

_Flowersc781- Well I hope you get off those pins and needles and enjoy this chappie. _

I was gathering the last of my things at the door getting ready to leave for the airport to fly to Chicago for OC's midsummer camp. I looked over everything one more time to be sure I had everything.

"Chev, you okay? That is the fifth time you have checked your bags in the last 45 seconds." Dad asked.

"I'm fine just….I'm fine." I said.

"You've been acting weird this whole week. Are you sure you're up for this trip?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've just had a lot on my mind." I said.

"Do you want me to take you to the airport?" Dad asked.

"No, I'll just catch a cab." I said.

"Are you sure about this trip? I mean…you know I like OC, but he is Mike's best friend. I just don't want you and OC growing too close and something happening before you realize it." Dad said.

"I will be fine. This is just a business trip." I said.

Dad looked at me. "Okay, if you need anything give me a call."

"I will." I hugged him. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too." he kissed my forehead. "Call your old dad when you land in Chicago."

"Old?" I giggled.

"Go on before you miss your plane." Dad laughed.

I picked up my bags and walked out of the apartment and headed for the elevator. I stepped in the elevator and leaned against the wall. I needed this trip. I was hoping that it would help me get my mind off of Mike. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him in days.

_"Tell me…did you fall in love with me or 'the hockey player' I was?" Mike asked._

I shook my head and walked off the elevator. I walked through the lobby and nodded at the doorman as I stepped outside. I stood at the curb and hailed a cab to take me to the airport.

I climbed in the cab and leaned back against the seat as we rode through town.

_"Tell me…did you fall in love with me or 'the hockey player' I was?" Mike asked._

I opened my eyes and sighed. I checked my purse one last time making sure I had my boarding pass. Seeing it was there, I closed my purse and watched the building pass by outside.

It wasn't far to the airport, so it didn't take long to get there. I paid the driver and stepped out of the cab and into the airport. I walked through the airport looking for my gate. I was due in Chicago that evening, OC had got me reservations at the same hotel he was staying at.

I saw my gate up ahead. I looked at my watch and realized that I had time, so I sat down to relax before checking in. I set my bags down at my feet and leaned back in the chair.

_"Tell me…did you fall in love with me or 'the hockey player' I was?" Mike asked._

I stood up. I grabbed my bags and went to the ticket counter.

(Boston)

Rizzo was sitting in his living room drinking a beer. There was a hard thunderstorm going full strength outside. Rain was coming down so hard that there were flood warnings in some areas.

Mike's phone rang. He groaned and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rizzo, what are you doing?" Silk asked on the other end of the phone.

"Sitting in my townhouse. Drinking a beer." Mike said.

"Let me guess, you're sitting there in sweats and a T-shirt drinking a beer and moping." Silk said.

"Silky what do you want?" Mike asked.

"Get dressed, we're going out tonight. I thought we could hit a bar and find a few girls. I need laid." Silk said.

"Silky…there is a huge storm going on outside. It's raining so hard I can't see the road from my front porch." Rizzo said.

"So, we can still go out." Silk said.

"I am not going out in this mess." Mike said.

"Come on, get out and live a little." Silk said.

"Silk, I don't feel like getting struck by lightning." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well what are you gonna do tonight if you don't come out with me?" Silk asked.

"Stay in, relax. Might shave." Mike ran a hand over his three days worth of growth on his chin. "Probably get to bed early."

"That is so boring. And I need laid." Silk whined.

"You don't need me to do that." Mike said.

"It helps to have a partner when picking up girls. That way you can take the ugly friend. Hott girls always have an ugly friend and they won't put out if their ugly friend gets left behind." Silk said.

"Silk, do you really think that a lot of girls are gonna be out in this storm?" Mike asked.

"You never know. Besides, you just can't sit there all night." Silk said.

"Maybe when the storm clears I'll watch a late movie on TV." Mike said.

"Rizzo, come on, go out." Silk whined.

"No thanks. Have fun. Goodnight." Mike hung up.

He leaned back against the couch and took another drink of his beer. There was a knock at his door. He looked up at the clock, it was 10 at night. Who would visit him at 10PM in the middle of a storm. There was a second knock. Mike got off the couch and went to the door.

He opened the door. Chevon was standing on the porch. She was soaking wet and shivering from the cold. At her feet was two soaking wet bags. Mike looked up at her, surprised and confused. She looked as if she had been crying, but she was so wet from the storm that it was hard to tell.

"You." she said. Her voice shaking from emotion or the cold he couldn't tell. "I fell in love with you."

**To Be Continued…..**


	16. Rizzo's Reaction

-1_**The Kouga Lucius Connection - **Thank you so much for your review. I enjoyed reading it and I am glad you like the story so much._

_**Flowersc781- **Well here you can see how it all plays out. I hope you like it._

_**Meadow567-** I guess now I have to get used to the Hurricanes._

_**Xcapitalbarbie90- **Loved your review. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- **Well here is some more, I hope you like it and that it explains some of your questions._

_**Justlikewedo- **Well I hope you like this. Sorry it took so long._

_**Bluehaven4220**_ **- **_Well I am glad that you're so excited._

_**Emador-** Well quit sobbing and read the next part of the story. I hope you like it._

_**Author's Note**- I am sorry this chapter took so long. I unexpectedly got a new job in NC and had to move in a hurry so the past few weeks have been insane. _

_He opened the door. Chevon was standing on the porch. She was soaking wet and shivering from the cold. At her feet was two soaking wet bags. Mike looked up at her, surprised and confused. She looked as if she had been crying, but she was so wet from the storm that it was hard to tell. _

"_You." she said. Her voice shaking from emotion or the cold he couldn't tell. "I fell in love with you."_

Mike stared at her a moment longer.

"Mike, I'm so sorry. I realize how wrong I was." Chev said. Mike could see now that she was crying. He picked up her bags and set inside the door and then gently pulled her inside. She was visibly shivering. "I never meant to hurt you, and I know I did. I've been so miserable without you. I was supposed to go to Chicago, but I just couldn't I had to see you."

Mike watched her still, not sure of what to think.

"Mike, I'm sorry. I've missed you so much." she said.

Mike reached behind her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. She blinked not sure what to think but then melted against him, relieved that he hadn't thrown her out when he saw her.

"Mike?" she questioned when he pulled back.

"Do you really mean all that? You love me? You missed me?" Mike asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"I missed you so much. I can't stop thinking about you. I realized what a mistake I made. I love you, no matter what I love you." she started crying again.

Mike wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "It's okay. Don't cry. It's all going to be okay now."

"I hurt you. I'm so sorry." Chev cried.

"It's okay. It's all over now." Mike stroked the hair away from her face.

Mike leaned in and kissed her again. He gently started pulling her towards his bedroom.

"Mike….I…are you sure?" she pulled back.

Mike ran a hand down her cheek. "I've missed you so much. I just want to be with you….close to you."

"Mike." Chev whispered and this time she kissed him.

Mike maneuvered her towards his bedroom at the back of the townhouse, they barely broke contact. Mike pulled her into his bedroom. She was still shivering from the cold and wet. Rizzo pulled her wet shirt out of her jeans. Mike pulled away from her just long enough to pull the shirt over her head. Then he leaned in and kissed her again.

Chev toed her shoes off and then pulled back from Mike long enough to pull his shirt off. He smiled at her the sat down on the bed. He softly kissed her stomach while he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He pulled them down her legs and she stepped out of them.

Chev straddled Mike's lap on the bed. He pulled her close to him and kissed her again. She ran her hands through his hair and Mike let out a soft sigh. He shifted so he could lay her back on the bed and lie on top of her.

She snuggled closer to him. Mike moved to nuzzle along her neck. He pulled one of her bra straps aside and kissed her shoulder. Chev pushed at Mike's sweatpants, helping him wiggle out of them, leaving him naked. Mike kissed her again and pushed at her bra.

He leaned up and looked down at her. He smiled and ran a finger down her cheek. "God I missed you." he said.

Chev pulled his hips down and ground hers against him. Mike groaned and kissed her again.

(1AM)

Chevon was sleeping against Mike's chest. He was awake, watching her sleep and running a hand through her hair. Chev opened her eyes and looked up at Mike.

"I missed waking up like this." she smiled.

Mike touched her cheek. "You're so beautiful. I think I am dreaming. I can't believe that you're really back here with me."

"I am so sorry that I ever…" she started but Mike placed a finger over her lips.

"No more, it's okay. It's over. Yeah, it hurt…more like killed me. But it's over and you're back with me now. That is what is important." Mike said.

"But…"

"No buts. You needed some time to work some things out. Better that happen now then build up for a long time." Mike said.

"I don't want to be away from you anymore. I love you so much." Chev said and snuggled against him.

"I am glad to hear that. I have been going crazy without you." Mike rubbed her back.

"I've been thinking…..I want to be closer to you….maybe I can get a job with the Bruins or the Whalers." she looked up at him.

"Leave Detroit?" Mike asked.

"I want to be near you. Detroit is where I grew up and I'll always love it there….but I can't stand not being with you." she said.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Mike, when we were apart, I did a lot of thinking. Helped me realize that you're what I want…everything else will fall into place as long as I am with you. I love you." Chev told him.

"I love you too." Mike kissed her. "God I missed holding you."

"I missed you too. Some nights I couldn't sleep." she admitted.

"I am so glad you worked it all out and came back. I couldn't see my life without you." Mike said.

"I am…."

"Don't say it. I know you…and I know that you're hurting because you hurt me, but I am okay now. I want to put it behind us and move on." Mike said.

"I do too." Chev said.

"How long can you stay?" Mike asked.

"All week, I was supposed to be in Chicago." Chev said.

Mike stiffened, Chev noticed it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What…was there anything between you and OC?" Mike asked.

"No…nothing romantic anyway. He has been there for me a lot. Helped me when I was upset and talked to me when I needed a friend. That is all." She said.

Mike sighed with relief and pulled Chev tight against him. "I am so glad. Not that I would have a right to be mad if you dated someone else…but the thought of someone else with you, made me sick to my stomach."

"No, no one. I belong to just you." she whispered.

Mike kissed her and rolled her beneath him.


	17. Silk

_Flowersc781- Please don't cry. I am glad you are happy though. A lot of people were happy it seemed._

_Xcapitalbarbie90- Yay, they are. Wonder what else is coming, LOL._

_Bluehaven4220- I am glad you're happy. Now to see what you think of this chappie._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Of course they are gonna have make up sex. I mean Rizzo was missing her and she was having erotic dreams about her…oh yeah and they are in love too, LOL. _

_Meadow567- I am sure OC will be happy for them. Daddy Craig too._

_The Kouga Lucius Connection- That wouldn't work with me, I'd be too upset, crying and pissed off to have sex. Hope my man doesn't start getting any bright ideas._

_Justlikewedo- Yes they are, but now we have other things to do in the story._

_Emador- What in the world did I tell you was coming? I knew about 'Johnny's naked' and the whole quote about Frank…but Chev and Rizzo?_

"Do you really have to go back tomorrow?" Mike asked me as we snuggled on his couch.

"For awhile. But I promise that as soon as I can get a job out here, I am moving closer to you." I kissed him. "This week with you has been amazing."

"It has been great. Mom is thrilled we got back together." Mike said. "Although we spent so much time locked in my apartment, I think dad knows we were having sex."

I chuckled. "We had a lot of lost time to make up for, rediscovering to do."

"Coach happy?" Mike asked.

"His exact words were 'good, now you'll quit moping around'." I giggled. "He is gonna put in a good word for me with the Bruins. It's good to be in a hockey family."

"I am so glad you came this week." Mike said and kissed me.

"Me too. I never wanna be away from you for a long time again." I said.

"You mean that?" Mike asked.

"You know I do. I couldn't stand it if I was away from you again." I kissed him.

Mike smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. You know….you could come to Detroit for awhile. Things are slow at the university right now." I said.

"I might do that. Bring mom and dad and come out. They have been wanting to visit Detroit and see where you grew up and all." Mike said.

"Dad is coming to visit Detroit in a few weeks. We could get all the parents in one spot for a get together." I suggested.

"That does sound good. I'll talk to my folks." Mike said. "Do you know what next week is?"

"Should I?"

"Next week is our anniversary…well even though we broke up for awhile….it's the anniversary of when we got together. Remember?" Mike said.

"Of course I remember. Minneapolis, a bunch of us had been shopping and stopped for dinner. I dragged you onto the dance floor and you kissed me while we were dancing. My life hasn't been the same since." I said.

"You know the first time I kissed you I couldn't breathe?" Mike ran a hand through my hair. "You were so pretty, and I was scared that I was making a huge mistake…but I was willing to risk it."

"I am glad you did. I wouldn't have had the nerve to make a move." I smiled.

"I'm glad I did too." Mike said and kissed me.

I giggled as Mike pulled me onto his lap. "You know I do need to be able to walk when I go home to dad."

"You've been doing fine so far." Mike said. "Besides, we're still young."

"On the couch?" I chuckled.

"Why waste time going back to my bedroom?" Mike said and pushed me down on the couch.

Mike kissed me again. I wrapped one of my legs around his thigh. Then there was a knock at his door.

"Someone has terrible timing." Mike groaned.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I asked.

"No. I better see who it is." Mike climbed off of me and stood up.

I sat up and straightened out my clothes as Mike walked to the front door. He opened the door. Silk was standing on the front porch.

"Hey man, I haven't heard from you in a few days so I thought I'd stop by and…." Silk trailed off as he looked over Mike's shoulder and saw me sitting on the couch. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"What? Silky, what's the matter with you?" Mike was startled.

"Why is she here?" Silk frowned.

"She…she flew in earlier this week. We worked things out." Mike said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? You took her back? After the hell she put you through? How do you know she won't do it again?" Silk looked right at me.

"Silky, easy. You're out of line." Mike said.

"How could you take her back? She left you. Then she comes back and you welcome her with open arms." Silk snapped.

I lowered my head. I knew that Silky was defending Mike in his own way. And I knew that I had hurt Mike a lot and that Silk had witnessed a lot of that.

"Enough. It's my decision if I want to get back together with her." Mike said.

"Fine, just don't come crying to me when she runs off again." Silk snapped.

"Silk….outside." Mike said and more or less pushed Silk back onto the porch and shut the door.

I could hear what they were saying even though it was slightly muffled through the door.

"Silky….I know you're mad at her. But we're back together and that's that." Mike said. "I don't want you hurting her."

"How can you take her back?" Silk asked.

"Dave….I love her. Yes, I was hurt when she left. But if I can forgive her, the you should." Mike said.

"I just don't want to see you miserable again." Silk said.

"I know, but I want to be with her. And we've worked everything out. So back off of her. She used to be one of your best friends." Mike said.

"I know…but I hated how miserable you were." Silk said.

"I know you did. Guys code of buddy conduct or whatever says you should start rumors she is pregnant and has the clapp. But we need to be more mature than that. I love her…and I want things to stay right between us. And I want you to get along with her." Mike said.

Silk sighed. "If you're happy…I can make peace. But if she leaves you again, it's no holds barred."

"Are you the one that egged Christina's car when I broke up with her?" Mike asked.

"I was drunk as hell. Yeah, OC helped me." Silk said.

"Can you play nice with Chevon?" Mike sighed.

"As long as she doesn't hurt you again." Silk said. "Are you sure OC wasn't fucking her?"

"I'm sure. Chev wouldn't lie to me." Mike said.

"Well, I am gonna go. Let you two have some time. Let me know when she is out of town and we'll hang out." Silk said.

"No more nasty comments in front of her." Mike's voice held a warning.

"Hey, if you want to be with her, I'll be supportive." Silk said.

"Then I'll call you sometime next week." Mike said.

I could hear Silk walk down the steps. Mike walked through the front door. I looked up at him and he sighed.

"I am sorry about Silky. He…."

"He was right. I hurt you a lot. And you and Silky have always been close. I can understand him being protective of you." I said.

"But he shouldn't have come off so crude about it." Mike sat down next to me.

"He wouldn't be Silk if he didn't." I said.

"That's true." Mike said and reached for my hand.

"I swear I never slept with OC. We didn't fool around at all." I said.

Mike kissed the back of my hand. "I believe you. I know you wouldn't lie."

"I really never meant to…."

"Shhh, hey…if I had been the one to break it off, Silky would've been just as protective of you." Mike assured me.

I smiled at Mike. "Thank you…for everything."

"Hey….I love you." Mike kissed me.

"I love you too." I said. "Now where were we?"


	18. Ready for a Visit

_Flowersc781- Yeah, I saw Silk as the one to really be more harsh about it. At least he was sober, LOL._

_Meadow567- I am glad you did. Keep looking for those wrestlers. They should be arriving anytime now. _

_Xcapitalbarbie90 - We had a girl egg her ex's car when I was in high school and they were both in my Trig class. Funny part is when they started a fight about it in class the teacher watched the argument with the rest of us._

_Emador- Only you would swoon over Silky getting pissed at Chevon. You crack me up. _

_Justlikewedo- I loved writing Silk as protective. Most people wanted to slap him but then understood his motives._

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev - I enjoyed your review. Seemed everyone had the same reaction to Silk being protective. I hope you enjoy this short but important update._

(Late July, Detroit)

The phone rang. I knew it was Mike calling. I across the house to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Chev, I tried calling New York and you weren't there." It was OC.

"Dad and me are home in Detroit for awhile. I thought I told you about that." I said.

OC chuckled. "Every time you have talked to me all you talk about is Mike."

"Yeah…I guess I am excited that we're back together. And that he and his family are coming to visit this week." I said.

"Rizzo is pretty excited too." OC said.

"I am sorry I have been so crazy lately. I feel bad after all you did for me this summer." I said.

"Don't be silly. I am glad you and Rizzo worked things out. You were both miserable." OC said.

"Well I don't know what I would have done without you." I said.

"I just heard the big news and thought I would call. Congratulations on your new job." OC heard. "It's all over the news here. Craig Patrick's daughter, Lynn Patrick's granddaughter….member of the legendary Patrick Hockey family and only 23 years old taking over as the director of professional scouting for the Bruins."

"I know, I have had every reporter you can imagine calling me. Some people think I only got the job because of who my family is." I said.

"I know better than that. Besides, you're going to do great." OC said.

"Thanks, but I really took the job to be closer to Mike. I am going to miss Detroit. But I want to be with Mike. And with Jimmy just getting traded to the Bruins…it'll be a good job." I said.

"Have you got a place yet in Boston?" OC asked.

"Mike said he'd look at some places for and see what is good. And then I am flying back with Mike and his family to look at the ones Mike says are decent." I said.

"You sound happy." OC said.

"I am happy." I said.

"Well I'll let you go. I just wanted to call and congratulate you. Give me a call when you get into town. We'll hang out." OC said.

"I will. Bye OC." I hung up the phone.

I started to walk into the other room when the phone rang again. I turned around and picked it back up.

"Hello?"

"Hello gorgeous." Rizzo was on the other end.

"Mike, oh I miss you." I said.

"I miss you too. But I'll see you at the end of the week. Mom is already packing to come out." Mike said. "You're all over the news here."

"So I heard. Daddy is pretty excited. I'll be closer to him." I said. "Oh I can't wait for you to get here." I said.

"I am looking forward to it." Mike said.

"Have you found me any nice apartments yet?" I asked.

"I have a place in mind you might like." Mike said.

"Really? What's it like? Is it near you?" I asked.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get there. But it's a nice place very close to me." Mike said.

"I can't wait to see it. I have already packed up a few small boxes of things." I said.

"Well I hope you like it. I hope you move into it. I like it." Mike said.

"I'm sure I will." I said. "I cleaned up our guest rooms."

"Yeah, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay in the same room with you." Mike sighed. "That's the only part I am not looking forward to."

"Hey, we've managed up to this point. Besides, I am moving out near you." I said.

"You're right. But I miss you." Mike said.

"Oh go take a cold shower." I giggled. "I miss you too."

"Chev…I am really glad you're moving out here. I really want to be with you." Mike said.

"Well I am moving so we can be together. I want to be with you too. We belong together." I said.

"I am glad you think that." Mike said. "I need to jump off here. I promised dad I'd stop by tonight. It's one of the cousins' birthdays."

"Okay have fun. I can't wait to see you." I said.

"I'll see you Friday. I love you."

"I love you too." I said and hung up.

I smiled and headed through the house. I needed to finished cleaning the last guest room before Mike and his family arrived. Dad was sitting in the living room.

"That Mike on the phone?" dad asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Because you have that dreamy smile on your face." Dad smiled. "You've been wearing it since you two got back together."

"Oh I am not that bad." I said.

"Please, last night I could read by the light of your smile." dad shook his head. "I am glad you two worked things out. I know how miserable you were without him."

"I was and I was too stupid to admit how much." I said.

"Come sit with me a bit." Dad said.

I walked over and sat down on the couch with dad. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder.

"I knew how much you missed Mike. I could tell. But I knew I had to let you figure out everything for yourself." Dad said. "And I can tell how crazy you are about him."

"I love him daddy." I said.

"Oh I know you do. I've known that since Lake Placid. And its written all over your face." Dad smiled. "Reminds me of your mom."

"I am glad you like Mike. I hear stories of dads who don't like their daughter's boyfriends." I said.

"I think Mike is a great guy and very good for you." Dad said.

"You ever think about dating again?" I asked. "I mean now that I am grown and all."

"Oh good lord, I haven't had a date in so long I would be calling Verchota asking what to do." Dad chuckled.

"But you have to be lonely sometimes." I protested.

"I am so busy I don't have time to be lonely." Dad said and kissed my forehead. "But I realized a long time ago that no one would ever compare to your mother. She was the love of my life. And now I have a daughter that is so much like her…sometimes I have to do a double take and remind myself that it's not her."

"Well they say girls want a guy that is as great as their daddy is…I think I found one." I said and kissed dad's cheek.

"You know I remember when you could sleep on my stomach. Now I have to snuggle with you sitting beside me." Dad said. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I am moving closer to you. I'll get to see you more. And you know me, I'll just hop a plane and even fly back here anytime." I said.

Dad smiled at me. "Things change baby girl."


	19. Mike Visits Detroit

_Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- Yeah Chevon is quite the daddy's girl. I wanted to also show that the relationship between OC and Chev was just plutonic so I emphasized that he was happy for her. _

_Emador- Imagine the advice Verchota would give Craig. "Now Coach Craig it's a first date so your main goal is too see how far she'll let you go. Try for second base…it's a good goal for a first date."_

_Justlikewedo- Well I hope you enjoy this. It took forever to get to details right._

_Meadow567- I love writing Craig as a dad._

**Late July 1980  
****Detroit, Michigan**

"Mike, are you ready for tonight?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I have been running over everything in my mind all day to make sure I am not forgetting anything." Mike said.

"Does she suspect?" Craig asked.

"I don't think so. But she is getting frustrated that I won't tell her about any apartments in Boston." Mike said.

"Oh I am so happy for you." Helen hugged her son.

"Let's just hope it goes well this time." Eugene said.

The Eruzione family was visiting Craig and Chev in Detroit. They had arrived two days earlier. Mike and Chev had nearly been inseparable since they stepped off the plane. Mike had told Chev that he was taking her out that evening to someplace special. So he was sitting in the living room with Craig and his parents waiting on Chev to finish getting ready.

"You nervous?" Eugene asked Mike.

"Not really. A little I guess. I just remember what happened the last time I tried this." Mike said.

"No need to worry about that this time. Chev realized how much she loves you." Craig said.

"Mom stop crying. Chev will know something is up if she comes out and sees you crying." Mike said.

"I can't help it. My little boy is all grown up." Helen wiped her eyes.

"Mom, it'll be fine." Mike assured her.

"I am so happy." Helen said.

"Me too, Mike." Craig said.

Chevon walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pink summer dress. Mike smiled as she walked towards them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We were just talking." Mike stood up. "You look great."

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek.

Helen jumped up and hugged her. "Oh you look so pretty. I am just so happy for you."

"Thank you." Chev smiled. "You okay?"

"I am fine. I am just so glad we came out to visit you and your dad." Helen said.

"Me too. It's turning out to be a great visit." Chev said.

Craig hugged his daughter. "Have fun tonight."

"We will." She said.

Mike wrapped an arm around Chev and directed her out of the house.

(Four Seasons)

Mike opened the door to a large suite for Chev and lead her inside.

"Mike, what is all this?" she asked looking around.

"Ours for the night. I thought we should get out and have a nice night to ourselves." Mike smiled.

"But…daddy will kill you. He'll know what we were doing." Chev protested.

Mike hugged her. "It's fine. I told Craig we would be out all night. I didn't go into details."

"This is beautiful…but why did you get something so extravagant?" she asked.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect for you." Mike kissed her.

She smiled and looked around the room. "This is amazing. I don't think I have seen a suite this fancy since daddy was first hired by the Rangers."

"These are for you." Mike walked over to a table and picked up a bouquet of lilies and handed them to Chev.

"They are beautiful. This is all…I am speechless." Chev said.

"The night has just begun." Mike smiled.

Mike walked over to the phone in the room and dialed a few numbers. "Yes, please send dinner up to suite 2134." Mike said. "Yes, everything I ordered."

Mike hung up the phone.

"You ordered us dinner? Mike, this is all so perfect." Chev kissed him.

"I am glad you like it." Mike said. "Dinner should be here soon."

"Look at that view." Chev walked over to the window. "I think you can see all of Detroit from here."

"I told them I wanted a suite with the nicest view." Mike hugged her from behind.

"I don't know how you came up with such a great date." she leaned against Mike.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Mike went to answer it. It was their food being brought up by room service.

"Everything is just as you ordered it sir. I will leave the dessert cart over here." the attendant said.

"Thank you." Mike said and tipped the guy.

Chev looked at the large table of food the attendant had brought for them. Mike pulled out a chair for her so she could sit down, then he sat across from her. Mike had ordered them a chicken dinner with practically every side the hotel offered.

"This looks great. So much food." Chev smiled.

"I heard the food here is great." Mike said. "I wasn't sure what you would want so I ordered a bit of everything."

"I don't think I can eat all of this." She said. "Luckily I know you have a huge appetite."

"Make sure you save room for dessert." Mike smiled.

"So how are your parents enjoying the trip?" she asked.

"They are having a great time. It's the first time they have been to Detroit." Mike said.

"I am so glad they could come. It's nice having everyone together." Chev said.

"I am glad everyone is together too." Mike said.

They chatted throughout the rest of their dinner. Chev told Mike about the things she had been packing to move to Boston and about her excitement to move. Mike told her about some events that were taking place at Boston University and what would be happening for him in the fall when school started again.

"Mike that meal was fabulous. I can't eat another bite." Chev said.

"I told you to save room for dessert." Mike said.

"I couldn't eat another bite. Maybe I'll have some dessert later." she said.

"Why don't you go over and see what they brought for dessert?" Mike asked her.

"I'll look in a bit." she said.

"Go look now. Maybe they have something I'll like." Mike said.

Chev stood up and walked over to the dessert cart and started lifting the lids off the various desserts on the table.

"Chocolate cake. Cheesecake. Some kind pudding." Chev told Mike. She lifted the lid of another dish and saw a bunch of red roses in the center of the plate. "A bunch of roses?"

"Look in the center." Mike told her and stood up.

Chev looked in the center of the roses and saw a diamond ring nestled among the roses.

"Mike?" she questioned and looked back at him.

Mike took both her hands in his. "I have wanted to ask you this for such a long time. I've known that you were the only one for me since last year when you believed I'd make the team no matter how much I struggled. I want to spend the rest of my life with you……I'm asking you to marry me."

"Marry…are you sure? I mean we've had some problems." Chev was stunned.

"And we worked through them. I am very sure. You're moving to Boston and I want you to move in with me as my wife." Mike told her. "I thought about this for a long time and…."

"Yes." Chev said.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Yes I want to marry you. I want to be your wife." Chev said.

Mike smiled and kissed her softly. He pulled back and took the ring from among the roses and put it on her hand. Chev was wiping her eyes as she had started crying.

"Mike, its beautiful. I am….I just can't believe it. I love you so much." she kissed him.

"I love you too." he stroked her cheek.

"I should call daddy." Chev said.

"Craig knows. I asked him for permission and everything. Its part of why I wanted everyone here so they could be with us." Mike said. "They knew I was going to ask you tonight."

"That explains why daddy has been acting weird lately. He knew….he knew I was going to be getting married." Chev said. "It's also why you wouldn't tell me anywhere to live."

Mike smiled. "I wanted you to move in with me." he stroked her hair.

"I just can't believe it. I am so happy." Chev kissed him again. "I've never been so happy."

"You okay?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, I am just stunned." she smiled.

"Come on, sit down." Mike said and helped her to the couch.

"I'm not going to faint or anything. I am just stunned." Chev said. "Seems like just yesterday I was sitting in that bar in Colorado Springs thinking that you had such a pretty smile."

"Hard to believe that was just little over a year ago." Mike pulled her against him.

"I remember when you took me roller-skating. When you took me on my perfect date." Chev said.

Mike smiled. "We've had some great times."

"I can't wait to marry you." Chev said and kissed Mike.

"I am so glad you said yes." Mike whispered and kissed her again.

Mike pushed her back against the couch and settled next to her so he wouldn't hurt her but could keep kissing her. Chev pressed herself closer to Mike. Mike moved to nuzzle her neck and slid his hand down her side and under her dress, moving it up her thighs. Mike slid his hand back down her stomach and into her panties. Her hips lifted off the couch and she gasped.

"Mike….oh god." her breathing quickened.

Mike smiled and moved to the other side of her neck. She was practically writhing beneath him as he continued his sweet torture.

"Mike….I….bed….bed." she managed to mumble.

Mike took his hand out of her panties and when she opened her eyes he licked his fingers clean in front of her. She fell back against the couch and moaned. He helped her stand up as her legs were wobbly. He walked her over to the bed. He lifted her dress over her head and she lifted her arms to help him. Mike pulled off his own shirt then guided her down onto the bed.

(Later)

Chevon was laying in Mike's arms almost asleep. He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

"A little after midnight." Mike said. He lifted her left hand and looked at it. "Ring looks good on you."

"I love it. I love wearing it." she said and snuggled closer to him. "This was the most awesome proposal."

"I am glad you liked it." Mike said and rolled her over.

"Mike, I need to rest." she giggled.

"But I'm wide awake." Mike said. "So is my little soldier."

"So I can tell." Chev said. "I'll take care of him." she giggled and slid under the sheets.


End file.
